Chocolate
by Veronika-BlackHeart
Summary: -¿Estas segura que puedes complacer el mío, nena?- Draco la recorrió con la mirada descaradamente- Soy demasiado exigente.- Su amigo no paraba de reír. -Solo deme una oportunidad y podría complacer hasta sus gustos más curiosos- Dijo Hermione inocentemente. (Fic sin magia jijiji )
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

* * *

" _Cuando se trata de Chocolate, la resistencia es inútil"_

 _._

¿Qué es lo que suele suceder cuando una chica rompe con su novio y sus amigas se enteran?

.

Aparte de soltar palabrotas y decir barbarie y media, una antigua tradición es resguardarse en una habitación repleta de películas románticas, mantas calientes, millones de servilletas de papel y grandes cantidades de carbohidratos. No hay mejor remedio para una ruptura que ese momento.

.

O cuando te atiborras de chocolate…

Los hay oscuro, con leche, blanco, con frutos secos, con fruta confitada, rellenos de caramelo, cubiertos con, inclusive hay afrodisiacos… Todo sea por encender la llama de la pasión. No es necesario que sea el Día de San Valentín para poder disfrutar de un trozo de este delicioso manjar.

.

En una de las calles mas transitadas de Londres, hay una pequeña tienda que se dedica a vender y fabricar una cantidad exorbitante de Chocolates llamada _"The Chocolate Factory"_ , atendida por una joven de cabello castaño y ensortijado, de piel tostada y unos hermosos ojos cafés, según los comentarios de la gente, es la dueña y productora de todo lo que sale en la chocolatería, su nombre era Hermione Granger, la tienda era atendida también por sus dos mejores amigos Ronald y Harry. Dialogando con alguno de los clientes que salían de la tienda, podían jurar que los chocolates _"hacían magia"._

En la parte interior del lugar estaba pintado de un tono blanco, con franjas color café "Cappuccino" , y mesas para cuatro personas de color blanco con cojines cafés, más adelante se encontraba el amplio vestíbulo del lugar en donde se encontraban las cajas registradoras y todas las vitrinas repletas de los diferentes chocolates con sus etiquetas, explicando los ingredientes de los mismos, niños, jóvenes y adultos tenían la misma reacción al encontrar su chocolate favorito, inclusive había una sección clasificada de los Chocolates de uso afrodisiacos, estos se encontraban en una vitrina fabricada completamente de vidrio, las parejas agotaban las reservas de ese estante, confirmando su efectividad.

En la parte exterior, había una terraza lo bastante amplia en donde un par de seis mesas hechas de herrería al estilo francés estaban montadas con sombrillas del mismo color café y los asientos estaban recubiertos con unos cojines blancos, haciendo contraste con los colores de la parte interior. Pero la estrella del lugar era el logo, que consistía en una tierna nutria enroscada en una barra de chocolate. La campanilla junto a la puerta avisaba a los jóvenes del flujo de la gente, algunos días no dejaba de sonar jamás…

No hay persona que no salga feliz de la tienda, hay para todos los gustos, inclusive los más exigentes, que en ocasiones son parte de la burguesía de Inglaterra. Dicha joven estaba terminando de envolver unos bombones de chocolate rellenos de cereza para una mesa de dulces, mientras sus otros amigos recibían el pedido de los ingredientes secos.

-Ya está todo inventariado para los próximos quince días linda, y en dos días mas nos llegaran los moldes para la manufactura.- Dijo uno de los chicos sacudiéndose un poco las manos.

-¡Eso es excelente Harry!- La castaña sonrió- ¿Ron, como vas con el chocolate caliente?-

El chico alzo el pulgar desde la ventana de la cocina del local, augurando que todo estaba bien. Algunos clientes se presentaban en las mesas de la terraza, y que mejor éxito que una humeante taza de chocolate caliente para contrarrestar el frio de las calles Londinenses, quienes quedaban maravillados con el sabor de la bebida, muchísimas personas trataban de descifrar la osada receta de la castaña, u otros más directos le preguntaban cómo lo había preparado.

Ella, con una sonrisa cálida siempre les respondía que era un secreto familiar, la caja registradora no dejaba de sonar al abrir y cerrar, y la gente no se querían ir y los envoltorios y cintas iban y venían. Todo era un éxito.

Así pasaron los primeros días, los cuales se hicieron meses, y precisamente en un año, _"The Chocolate Factory"_ ya poseía el doble del lugar y personal, logrando tener uno de los mejores servicios al cliente y calidad en los productos, Harry se dedicó a llevar las finanzas del lugar, mientras que Ronald se convirtió en el _Head Chef_ , quien en ocasiones tenía que ir a su propio restaurante Mexicano llamado " _Xòchitl"_.

El día pintaba de maravilla, Hermione agradecía a los clientes por las compras y se dedicaba a envolver los chocolates que iban para regalo. De repente una de sus meseras se le acercó de manera algo incómoda.

-Señorita Granger, disculpe…- La chica rubia se le acercó de manera dudosa.

-¿Si Angela?- La chica la miró con algo de vergüenza a la castaña y suspiró.

-El Señor de la mesa 5 pide hablar con el gerente, le pregunte si había algún problema en particular y me dijo que todo lo que había consumido había sido pésimo- el nerviosismo le salía por los poros- verifiqué varias veces la orden para descartar algún error pero las ordenes y modificaciones en el menú estaban anotadas…yo…-

-Tranquila, yo hablare con el Señor. ¿Por qué no vas a atender la mesa 11? Yo me encargo.-

.

Acomodó su cabello con una banda color negra, aliso los pliegues de su falda negra y caminó hasta la mesa con una sonrisa amable, al acercarse, pudo notar que un hombre rubio estaba sentado en el lugar donde provino la queja junto con otro caballero de piel oscura. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos caballeros logrando su cometido.

Ellos la recorrieron con hambre asesina, poniéndola nerviosa en un instante. El rubio llevaba una camisa manga larga de color celeste con cuello pulcramente planchada, haciendo juego con un pantalón gris que claramente se veía que era de diseñador, todo en su porte gritaba _RIQUEZA_ , mientras que el otro chico llevaba una camisa manga larga con cuello de color verde junto con unos pantalones gris claro, similar a los del rubio, ella organizó sus ideas para no faltarles al respeto de ninguna manera.

-Buenas tardes Caballeros, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy la gerente de "The Chocolate Factory". Mi mesera me ha puesto al tanto de sus inconvenientes ¿Puedo preguntar que sucedió?-

-Si muñeca mira, ¿A esta taza rebajada con agua le llamas "Chocolate caliente"? No recuerdo la última vez que he tomado una taza en donde el sabor a chocolate sea nulo, además ¿No poseen pan integral para hacer sus paninnis? No se si la gente que viene no cuida su salud pero es decepcionante no tener más opciones en el menú que solo carbohidratos y grasas.- El moreno únicamente se carcajeo.

-Cielo yo no tengo ningún problema con tus exquisiteces, es el hijo niño de mami quien se está quejando por todo.-

-Blaise, que tu no estés acostumbrado a acudir a lugares de calidad, ese no es mi problema.-

-Yo solo decía…- El aludido se encogió de hombros.

La sorpresa invadió a Hermione, quien de manera cordial, suavizo sus facciones y les dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Permítame ofrecerle mis disculpas Señor…-

-Malfoy, pero para ti soy Draco, linda.-

-Gracias, _Señor Malfoy_ , agradezco mucho su sinceridad, por eso mismo es que quisiera volver a invitarlos a ambos a que nos brinden otra oportunidad para cambiar su perspectiva, tenemos como estándar complacer al paladar más exigente.- Ellos la miraron sonriéndole perversamente.

-¿Estas segura que puedes complacer el mío, nena?- Draco la recorrió con la mirada descaradamente- Soy demasiado exigente.- Su amigo no paraba de reír.

-Solo deme una oportunidad y podría complacer hasta sus gustos más curiosos- eso fue suficiente para que ella taladrara con la mirada al otro caballero que se encontraba con el rubio, pues no se pudo aguantar la risa.

Esto a Hermione no le gusto… ¡Oh no! ¿Habrán malinterpretado su comentario?

El moreno se estiró pasando sus brazos por debajo de su nuca y observando la escena divertido, mientras que el rubio la observaba fijamente, escrutándola. Draco estaba saboreando lo que venía a continuación.

.

-Si tú no estás en el menú, no estoy interesado…- Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-…¿D-Disculpe?- La genuina pregunta hizo estallar en carcajadas a Blaise. Ella lo miró ofuscada- ¿Dije algo malo?-

-Al contrario linda, disculpa a mi amigo. Es un imbécil con todas sus letras. ¿Qué te parece si nos das un momento y lo pensamos?-

-Claro que sí. Estaré en la entrada.- Se despidió y volvió a su sitio de trabajo.

.

¿Quién demonios se creía ese rubio engreído?

A pesar de que eran terriblemente atractivos, la manera de tratar a una mujer dejaba mucho que desear. Por otra parte, los jóvenes que se encontraban en la mesa no dejaban de observar a la gerente. El rubio estaba corriendo los engranes de su mente a toda velocidad.

Ella se encontraba de perfil sosteniendo una llamada telefónica saber con quién, mostrándoles la silueta de su figura, la falda negra y la camisa blanca le favorecían bastante para marcar su delicada silueta, su rostro perfilado y la pequeña nariz respingona cubierta por finas pecas la hacían ver jodidamente adorable, sonrió de manera ladina, y le anunció al camarero mas cercano que le llamara nuevamente a la dueña, observó por el rabillo del ojo que ella asentía con una enorme sonrisa y se apresuraba a anotar quien sabe qué, colgó el teléfono y caminaba hacia ellos, meciendo sus caderas.

Aunque no fuera de manera provocativa, lo encendió como los mil infiernos.

.

-¿En que les puedo servir, caballeros?-

-Creo que ya tenemos una respuesta para ti, Granger…- La aludida los miró con atención.

-Eso es estupendo Sr. Malfoy.- Le sonrió con amabilidad- ¿Ya tiene un día y fecha?-

-Así es, Muñeca…- dejó un papel dentro de la billetera del restaurante- Volveremos el viernes de esta semana pasadas las tres de la tarde, no quiero inconvenientes.- La severidad de su mirada la dejó en shock en un momento. El rubio solamente se giró sobre sus talones y salió del establecimiento.

-Lo esperaremos aquí con gusto, gracias por visitarnos.-

-Hasta luego Srta. Granger- Despidió el moreno estrechándole la mano. Ella le sonrió y la estrechó de vuelta.

Los vio partir y mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a las cajas registradoras para ingresar el pago, le llamó la atención el papel que se quedó, lo desdobló y sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo desde la punta del dedo meñique hasta el último cabello de su cuero cabelludo.

.

"… _Señorita Granger_

 _Si tú no estas incluida en el menú, no me interesa regresar a tu establecimiento_

 _Pd: Estás deliciosa…_

 _DM…"_

 _._

Sonrojada y muy encabronada, arrugó el pedazo de papel.

-Maldito imbécil…-

.

… _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Buenas noches Chicuelas!**

 **He vuelto con este nuevo proyecto, espero les guste.**

 **Es la primera vez que hago un ff del tipo de humor, espero que todo vaya bien**

 **Quisiera saber que opinan del concepto y todo, quería hacer algo referente al chocolate ya que es un ingrediente bien**

 **sexy, y habla lemmon tmbn ;)**

 **Porfavor déjenme sus buenos comentarios y cosas así, me siento algo oxidada al escribir asi que aquí estamos para hacerles pasar un buen rato**

 **Gracias y besitos!**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **OoOVOoO**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

* * *

" _Dios le dio alas a los Ángeles, y Chocolate a los humanos "_

 _oOo_oOo_oOo_

 _._

Hermione se encontraba dentro de su oficina rodeada en una pila de papeles, ideando un menú exquisito para los caballeros, juzgándolos por su apariencia, seguramente estaban acostumbrados a ir a carísimos y finos restaurantes, haría lo mejor para hacer cambiar la perspectiva de ese rubio engreído y su compañero.

Después de unos cuchicheos, abrieron la puerta abruptamente, espantándose en el proceso.

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó Ron eufóricamente agitando una hoja de papel, seguido de Harry acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Y bien?-

-Tomando en cuenta que los caballeros llegaran aproximadamente en el horario del servicio de la media tarde, te traje esta propuesta. Le pedí a mi Sous Chef Miguel que adecuara el menú al ambiente de tu restaurante, se lo he traído a Harry para que saque los cálculos de los insumos y sacar un presupuesto.-

La sonrisa de Hermione fue enorme a comparación de su enojo, Harry también le sonreía con confianza.

-En momentos como estos Ron, quisiera llenarte de besos.- Bromeó.

-Si valoro mi cabellera rizada, no lo haría, sabes que mi esposa está loca.- Los tres soltaron a reir.

-Pansy me adora- Dijo mientras daba la vuelta al menú, centrando su atención- Bien… Veamos.

" _ **The Chocolate Factory"**_

 _ ***Aperitivo***_

 _ **Crujientes de plátano frito con Salsa de semillas de calabaza y tierra de Chocolate.**_

 _ **l**_

 _ ***Entrada***_

 _ **Ensalada de palmitos frescos, con hierbabuena fileteada y aderezo de Chocolate oscuro y miel**_

 _ **l**_

 _ ***Primer Tiempo***_

 _ **Crema de Chocolate, acompañada de semillas de calabaza troceadas con aceite de ajonjolí, y**_

 _ **Frituras de Hoja Santa**_

 _ ***Plato Fuerte***_

 _ **l**_

 _ **Filete de Res en Salsa de Vino tinto y Chocolate,**_

 _ **acompañado de espárragos asados y papas torneadas.**_

 _ **l**_

 _ ***Postre***_

 _ **Raviolis de Chocolate, rellenos de queso riccotta y almendras tostadas sobre un espejo de Salsa Inglesa al Coñac.**_

 _ ***Recomendaciones de maridaje: Vino tinto ya sea Cabernet Sauvignon o un Merlot**_

.

La castaña analizaba letra por letra el menú, estaba segura de que esto estaba acorde a los refinados gustos del Señor Malfoy, debía darle las gracias a Miguel, y aplicar este menú en las promocionales de San Valentín, pero tenia que empezar realizar los panfletos de la propaganda y….

-¡Hey! ¿Sigues ahí?- Sus amigos se le acercaron rápidamente al ver que no salía de su ensimismamiento, movió su cabeza espabilándose.

-Esto es… ¡Perfecto!- Hermione saltó hasta sus amigos y los abrazó- Harry, ¿Ya verificaste el costo por platillo? ¿Será posible que pudieras venir con Miguel? Así él firmará por el platillo.-

-Así es y me anticipe a llamarle y está de acuerdo con la idea de hacerle propaganda, y si lo planificamos a futuro, podríamos hacer una venta por pareja, quedando en 196 libras todo el menú completo.-

-Y si gustas, le podemos pedir a Miguel que se presente el viernes para que él haga la preparación cuanto lleguen estas personas.- Ron se encogió de hombros, observando a su amiga con diversión

-Estoy segura de que cambiarán de parecer… Puedo sentirlo- la castaña suspiró.

-¿No estás descuidando un poco la guardia? Por lo que nos has contado, tal vez ese chico sea conocido de alguien importante.-

-No lo creo, se quejó por que mi delicioso chocolate caliente "estaba rebajado" y sabes que no se ha cambiado la receta original desde NUNCA.-

-Bien, ahora que tenemos todo terminado, sugiero que nos retiremos a descansar, mañana es miércoles y desearía tener las compras listas desde ya- Harry tomó su iPad y fotografió el menú del pelirrojo- No podemos cometer errores.-

-Eso jamás.- Hermione tomo su bolso y salieron de la oficina, asegurándolo todo- Tengo la corazonada de que los platillos con mi chocolate les van a encantar.-

Cerraron las persianas del local y asegurando de que todo haya quedado en excelentes condiciones de seguridad, partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

.

La castaña llegó a su apartamento, el cual quedaba cruzando un gran parque en sentido lateral a la dirección a su local. Al ser un departamento de soltera, se ubicaba en elquino piso, con vista hacia el parque, abriendo la puerta, se podía apreciar que tenía únicamente un gran sofá a distancia del moderno mueble de televisor, en donde estaba una pantalla de 32 pulgadas y su teatro en casa. El área de la cocina era grande, la cual era su sección favorita, la ventana estaba decorado por un macetero horizontal en donde tenía plantas comestibles y para su uso personal. Saliendo de la cocina había un pasillo en donde se divisaban 3 puertas, una de cada lado, una bola de pelos color naranja se restregó en su pierna, lo tomó en brazos y lo llenó de besos.

-Crookshanks… ¿Cómo está mi peludo favorito?- El pequeño animal respondió con un maullido.

La primera puerta era su pequeño oasis personal, tenía una bañera ovalada, el espejo estaba lleno de los productos de aseo femeninos y sales de baño, maquillajes, y todo aquel objeto raro, el área del toilete se encontraba a cinco pasos retirados del área de la bañera y la loseta estaba cubierta por una afelpada y tupida alfombra. En la puerta de enfrente se encontraba su pequeño e improvisado estudio, que consistía de un librero enorme y un escritorio con una computadora conectada al tomacorriente.

Saliendo de ahí y dando la vuelta hacia la derecha, se encontraba la habitación. Consistía de una cama King , de dos plazas, el gran armario moderno empotrado daba la ilusión óptica de que solo se encontraba la cama, tendida con un suave edredón crema y la mueblería de madera blanca a juego.

Ese departamento fue una ganga después de ahorrar todas las ganancias de su humilde local, se dejó caer sobre su enorme cama y suspirando, agradeciéndole a sus amigos internamente de que la hayan apoyado en este proyecto, lentamente, se fue quedando lentamente dormida.

.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un rubio se encontraba disfrutando del tórrido ambiente del centro nocturno de la más grande elite, junto con su amigo Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott, habían salido de _cacería,_ no hacía daño ir de vez en cuando a tomar una copa junto con una belleza.

Mientras la música y el ambiente estaban caldeados de seducción gracias al alcohol de la noche, Blaise se acercó al rubio acompañado de una rubia y una castaña, "vestidas" si se podía llamar así, ya que enseñaban tanto con esos vestidos tan ceñidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-Hermano, déjame presentarte a Leah y a Tiffany- Él les sonrió socarronamente- Les dije que somos _swingers,_ y no tienen ningún inconveniente.- Ambas chicas se rieron coquetamente.

-Blaise no lo asustes, podría escapar- Dijo Tiffany acercándose de manera provocativa hacia él.

-¿Quien dijo que estoy asustado?- Él la jaló bruscamente hacia su cuerpo- Mas bien la asustada deberías ser tú hermosa, ¿No tienes miedo a que alguien te secuestre?- La chica pasó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

-Si tú fueras el secuestrador, no objetaría al tener el síndrome de Estocolmo.-

La noche pasaba entre copas, besos, toqueteos lascivos, y una fuerte cogida en el baño. Se encargó de que su amante se fuera completamente satisfecha para no volverla a ver jamás. Mientras prendía un cigarrillo, la chica se le pegó como chicle.

-Estuviste fantástico- Dijo con una tonta sonrisa, combinada con su rímel corrido- Espero volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo.-

-Mira linda, seré honesto contigo…- Él le acarició con delicadeza el rostro- No pensaras que después de la cogida en el baño nos volveremos a ver, solo fue un rato y ya.- La chica se encabronó- No tomaría enserio a alguien que viene a coger al baño y después pide que se le invite un café.-

-¡Eres un imbécil- Acto seguido, le giró el rostro de una cachetada.

Draco sonrió con cinismo tras el golpe recibido, y observó como la joven se retiraba junto con su amiga. Theodore estaba destornillándose de la risa. Zabinni salió de la puerta exterior del bar con las panties de la otra chica en la cabeza, como si fuera un gorro.

-Eres un puto genio ¿Sabías Malfoy?- Le dijo el moreno- Después de haber conseguido a chicas de calidad, abres la puta boca y lo jodes todo.- el aludido estaba sonriendo.

-No soy como tú, a comparación yo si tengo amor propio. No cualquiera está a mi altura.-

-Apúrense idiotas, hay que ir por el auto.-

Se apresuraron a llegar al estacionamiento del Club e ingresaron al BMW del castaño, dando vueltas en la madrugada buscando algún establecimiento para poder comer. Al girar a una esquina, se encontraron con una anciana que vendía bollos calientes y chocolate caliente, pagaron y se retiraron, manejando en dirección a la casa del rubio, todos devoraban los bollos y al dar un sorbo al chocolate, Draco torsió el gesto.

-¡Iugh!, al menos "The Chocolate Factory" lo hace mejor, ¿Qué demonios es esta mierda?-

-Se supone que se llama "Chocolate Caliente"- Dijo Theo- Hablando de ello, escuché que tienen una cita para el viernes en el lugar de los chocolates.-

-Así es, la dueña es preciosa y prometió complacer mi exigente paladar.- Dijo el rubio con galantería.

-¿Estamos hablando "literal"? ¿O figurativamente?- Se miraron desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Estamos hablando de que la gerente nos dará de comer, pero para ser honestos….-

-Pero _tú_ te la quieres comer- finalizó Blaise haciendo que los hombres estallaran en carcajadas.

Se estacionaron frente a la enorme casa del platinado, entraron y la señora de la servidumbre "Betty" los recibió con gesto malhumorado, en general la vida de la familia Malfoy era resumida a que eran una de las tantas familias semi aristocráticas que se dedicaban al negocio de la administración de empresas y poseían su propia aerolínea y agencia de viajes, * _ **"Sly Airlines/ Sly Vacations"**_ , codeándose con grandes estrellas e inclusive importantes agentes de viajes. Betty se dedico a hacerles una tanda de panqueques con miel y mantequilla, y una enorme jarra de café.

-Retomando el tema, Malfoy… ¿Es atractiva?- dijo Theo mientras hacia un gesto de asco al ver al moreno enroscar sus panqueques en forma de taco y morderlos- Para eso están los cubiertos ¿sabes?-

-Jódete- dijo Blaise a duras penas.

-Pensándolo bien- se llevó una de sus manos a acariciar su barbilla- nunca he dormido con una castaña- el rubio se quedo meditando un momento, y prosiguió- al menos no como ella.-

-Dile a Theo lo que quiere saber, rubio….- Blaise miró al aludido.

-Que te importa Theo. Y tú cierra la boca.- el moreno solo alzo las manos en modo de derrota.

-¿Me vas a dejar con la duda, Malfoy?- Theo hizo un "ademan teatral" haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Tal vez, ahora muevan el culo idiotas. Hay que irnos en vivo a trabajar.-

.

Se bañaron y partieron a las oficinas centrales de la agencia que estaban cerca del área del edifico del Parlamento, era una torre enorme de aproximadamente veintidós pisos, Draco Malfoy era el CEO de _"Sly Airlines & Hollidays"_ Theo era su Ejecutivo de Ventas de la central Europea y de América y Blaise su Agente de relaciones públicas y Master Agent de la compañía. Las juntas corporativas eran menos estresantes cuando no estaba el Sr. Malfoy Padre, exigiéndole más resultados de venta, presionándolo para conseguir una esposa, darle nietos… etc. Entraron a la sala de ventas para hablar sobre los casos de la junta semanal y todo era de lo más rutinario, porcentaje de ventas, ingresos extras, nuevos miembros, membresías de viaje, y todos en esa gran sala ovalada tomaban apuntes desde sus iPads o en sus agendas, nada nuevo.

Mientras uno de sus ejecutivos explicaba la diapositiva del concentrado de ventas trimensuales escuchando que el porcentaje de las ventas había disminuido un 13%, recorrió la sala topándose con una de sus asistentes comiendo a escondidas un pedazo de brownie, la joven, inútilmente cuidando de que no la vieran, abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, no se fijó que su jefe la estaba observando fijamente con sus fieros ojos grises, pero lo que le llamó más la atención aparte de la cara de placer que hacia la joven al morder el pastelillo, era la etiqueta de la envoltura.

…Una nutria alrededor de una barra de chocolate…

Hizo caso omiso a la explicación y todos se dieron cuenta cuando el CEO se puso de pie, y fue directo como profesor en preparatoria hasta el asiento de la chica, que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente desde sus gafas cuadradas.

.

-Cindy… ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Draco se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

-L-lo lamento Sr. Malfoy, no tuve tiempo de desayunar y…- Él frenó en seco su verborrea y ella se asustó.

\- ¿Me permites?- él le extendió la mano mientras la chica le ponía el pedazo de brownie mordido sobre su palma.

Todos se quedaron atónitos observándolo fijamente, temiendo lo peor. Pero ante esto, el rubio los volvió a mirar a todos.

-Richard, siéntate un momento.- El ejecutivo trotó literalmente hasta su asiento y se le quedó viendo a su jefe.

-Como bien saben, somos una empresa dedicada al excelente servicio, y quiero hacerles una pregunta a todos. Como ven aquí este es un brownie de chocolate… ¿Que se les viene a la cabeza cuando digo Chocolate?-

-Placer.- Dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-Y nuestros clientes reservan con nosotros por la misma razón, ¿No es verdad?- Todos asistieron- Ahora, supongamos que este pastelito de chocolate es un cliente…-

A continuación, el rubio aplastó el brownie entre sus manos, haciendo que Cindy soltara un chillido ahogado.

\- Descuida linda, te compraré los que quieras después de esto. Lo que quiero recalcar señoras y señores es que hay que cuidar mas los intereses del cliente, por un mal _review_ en alguna de nuestras redes sociales hacemos bajar nuestra calidad y a la empresa le pasará lo mismo que al brownie de nuestra querida compañera Cindy- Todos lo miraron asombrados dando el _briefing_ \- si ellos van a reservar sus vacaciones soñadas con nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de que hasta el más mínimo detalle quede cubierto… Aniversarios, Cumpleaños, Graduaciones, Despedidas de Soltera, Bodas…etc. La próxima vez que tengamos la junta trimestral con el Sr. Malfoy padre, quiero que se incrementen nuestro catalogo de ventas un 30% más, y así darle nuevos resultados. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene dudas?-

Todos en la gran sala negaron con convicción. El rubio sonreía con autosuficiencia, todos comenzaron a levantarse y él se acercó con amabilidad hacia su joven asistente. Ella se asustó.

-No pienso regañarte, dime en dónde la compraste.-

-Bueno...uhm…- la chica acomodo sus gafas empujándolas por el puente de la nariz y prosiguió -Hay una tienda llamada "The Chocolate factory" fue ahí donde compre mi panecillo.- al escuchar el nombre de dicho local, ensanchó su sonrisa como un maniático- Todo lo que venden ahí es exquisito…-

-¿De veras?- El rubio arqueó una ceja, su asistente asintió.

-¡Totalmente!-

-Cindy, dime que hay en la agenda del día viernes y dime qué tengo pendiente.-

La joven sacó una gruesa agenda forrada de cuero y verificó con cuidado.

-Solo tiene un desayuno con los _Master Agents_ de _Delta Airlines_ a las 09:00 hrs, y después me pidió bloquear desde las 15:00hrs hasta las 18:00hrs solo como "Paladar exigente".-

-Bien… Retírate y déjalo así.-

Cindy salió volando hacia su oficina, mientras Draco estaba pensando…

Se encaminó a su despacho, tomó su saco del perchero y aviso que se ausentaría por algunas horas. Bajó hasta el estacionamiento y tomó uno de los coches de la agencia en dirección a la Chocolatería, buscó un lugar conveniente para estacionarse y lo encontró a metro y medio de la banqueta donde estaba el lugar, se impresionó al ver que el lugar estaba abarrotado, a lo lejos, miró a una pareja que estaba frente a una vitrina de cristal con las mejillas sonrojadas, seleccionando los chocolates y recibiéndolos dentro de una bolsa de estraza. Esperó a que se retiraran y se acercó hacia la vitrina, sonriendo lascivamente…

.

" _ **Chocolate'xxx"**_

" _ **Elixir Maya" (Pirámide con grecas mayas en forma de falo masculino)**_

 _Chocolate amargo con un ligero toque de Chile piquín, para reavivar la llama de la pasión_

" _ **Amor a la Mexicana" (Rectángulos de Chocolate blanco con pepita y fresas deshidratadas, rellenos de crema de Tequila)**_

 _Donde hay tequila, hay más amor._

" _ **Pezones de Chocolate"(Dulce en forma de busto femenino)**_

 _Bombones de menta con frambuesa confitada bañados en una capa de chocolate con leche y chocolate blanco, perfectos para compartir entre besos apasionados._

" _ **Cómeme!" (Variedad de frascos de cristal rellenos de Chocolate Blanco y Chocolate Negro)**_

 _No pierdan la ocasión de saborearse de pies a cabeza._

" _ **The BDSM Gate" (Caja de Chocolates surtidos en forma de corazón rellenos de: licor de cereza, nuez de macadamia, frutos rojos y jarabe de menta, incluyen fuete y antifaz de regalo)**_

 _Para que tu palabra de seguridad sea más deliciosa…_

Asombrado por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, tomó los frascos de la repisa, y se acercó a las cajas, y fue ahí donde la vio…

Su cabello recogido en un desordenado moño, y la blusa blanca con el logo del local le hizo recordar que le debía comprar el estúpido brownie a su asistente, estaba hablando con una pareja joven y daba la casualidad que también llevaban el paquete de "Cómeme!", se fue acercando sin que ella se diera cuenta y escuchó lo que les estaba diciendo. No lo podía creer…

¿Acaso esos dulces tan divertidos tendrían que ver con la vida íntima de la castaña? Siguió escuchándola con atención.

-Van a disfrutar la experiencia completamente, el chocolate debe estar a temperatura ambiente para que no tengan inconvenientes, frío causa otro tipo de textura en la piel y ya no suele ser maleable, pero si no desean usarlo como estimulante, también pueden ponerlo en una fuente y hacer sus propias brochetas.-

La pareja joven siguió en su plática con la castaña, y al ver que terminaba de cobrarles y a despedirlos, se adelantó aprovechando que estuviera volteada y esperó para sorprenderla.

-…Y si vierto todo este chocolate sobre tu cuerpo, y después te como entera… ¿Cuenta como postre?-

Ella abrió los ojos impactada por aquel osado comentario y la profundidad de esa voz grave, volteó a enfrentar a quien fuera que sea por semejante idiotez pero lo único que consiguió es que se quedara con las palabras en la boca y una enorme "O" en el rostro. Era el… El estúpido y egocéntrico Señor Malfoy con sus estúpidos y hermosos ojos grises, su porte soberbio y su cabello rubio levemente engominado haciendo que rebeldes mechones cayeran sobre su frente y su enorme sonrisa de gato, sintió sus piernas temblar y atinó a tragar saliva en seco…

-Señor Malfoy…-

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Muñeca.-

* * *

 **Buenas Noches!**

 **He vuelto con otra actualización, ahí voy, esto está empezando a tomar impulso ;) A mi me gustó bastante como terminó :)**

 **La idea surgió en mi ambiente laboral, trabajo en la industria hotelera y me entusiasmó mucho plasmarlo en este proyecto. Espero les guste.**

 **Hablé con un querido amigo estudiante de gastronomía que está emocionado por estar haciendo un fic de este tipo, ahora a aclarar unos puntos que se vienen en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **1.- Se creará la escena de la cena para el Sr. Malfoy**

 **2.- Un personaje muy querido por todos los potterheads aparecerá en la siguiente entrega**

 **3.- Vamos a empezar con todo el flirteo y la coquetería entre estos dos.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por los follows hasta este momento !van 14! Muchas muchas Gracias!**

 **Un saludo muy especial a:**

 **sonrais777: Cariño, vamos a empezar esto con todo, pura barbaridad jajaja**

 **Cristy-Love: Con mucho gusto lo vamos a continuar, jijiji**

 **artemisa313: Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, pues trabajo y me cambian los horarios. Pinky promise :)**

 **Cris James: Querida, descuida que todo esto es meramente Dramionesco :)**

 **Espero sus reviews y sus comentarios, les mando un fuerte abrazo desde el paraíso de Cancún**

 **!Nos leemos!**

 **VeronikaBlackheart :***


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _A veces los placeres culposos implican mucho esfuerzo… y una gran barra de Chocolate"_

.

.

.

-..Señor Malfoy- Hermione se encontraba sorprendida- Buenos días ¿En qué le puedo servir?-

-No deberías de hacer preguntas tan abiertamente, Granger. Puedes meterte en muchos problemas.- El rubio sonrió arqueando una de sus rubias cejas – Entonces… Si te pongo todo esto…-

\- No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hablar de esto, Señor Malfoy- Dijo Hermione seriamente, pero por dentro su nerviosismo la destrozaba.

-¿Y no has dado recomendaciones de esa índole? Por favor, Granger… Si los clientes lo usan ¿Por que la dueña no? Así garantizas que sea un producto de calidad, A no ser…-

La castaña algo irritada, salió del mostrador y lo encaró. Olvidándose de todos alrededor.

-Jamás se atreva a dudar de mis productos Señor Malfoy, puede que el incidente del otro día haya repercutido en algo malo, pero eso no le da derecho…-

-Dios, te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas…- El rubio gruñó cortándole el hilo a su pequeño discurso. Hermione pestañeó y lo vio como si estuviera loco ¿Quién demonios se atrevía?.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¿Qué no tiene educación?- El rubio tomó con gracia el comentario y sin perder la sonrisa, pasó su mano por su cabellera tratando de acomodar los rebeldes mechones.

-Y tú no puedes ser tan mojigata, ¿O de dónde has sacado esos productos?- Señaló la vitrina de cristal. Hermione absolutamente sonrojada e irritada, le arrebató a Draco los frascos de Chocolate.

Estaba harta.

Lo tomó delicadamente del brazo, en donde hincó sus uñas y con una mirada asesina, caminaron hasta el área de los demás mostradores de chocolate.

-Escúchame muy bien, Malfoy. Mis actividades personales NO te incumben, tengo una carrera gastronómica, y aunque fueras el último pedazo de hombre o chocolate en toda la tierra, ¡NO ESTARÍA INTERESADA EN PROBARTE!- Ante esto último, hincó con más fuerza, logrando que el rubio hiciera una tenue mueca de dolor.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento!...Auch- Entrecerró los ojos- Y en cuanto a ello, eso lo veremos Granger. Te olvidaste de algo muy importante que un gastrónomo jamás debe pasar por alto.- Draco se puso al costado de Hermione, acercando peligrosamente su rostro hacia el oído de ella.

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo entrecortada, y al ver su cercanía, sintió sus piernas temblar.

-Tienes que probarlo todo…- Susurró logrando que la chica temblara ante su presencia, ante esto ella se quedó muda- Por cierto, quiero una caja de los diferentes brownies que vendes aquí.-

toda aura de seducción se esfumó cuando él se retiró su cercanía, sorprendida, se le quedo viendo como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-¿Estás seguro? Tengo aproximadamente 7 diferentes variedades.-

-Hermione soy un hombre de negocios, por algo te los estoy pidiendo.- Volvieron caminando al mostrador, mientras él le extendía su tarjeta de crédito.-

-¿Necesitarás factura?- Draco le extendió una tarjeta de presentación, ella lo miró con expresión irritada y el captó el gesto- Está al reverso de mi tarjeta, linda.-

.

Tecleó tan rápido como pudo para entregar el recibo y la factura, Draco no se perdía ni un gesto de la curiosa castaña que tenía enfrente, no era fea, solo que el pequeño detalle que lo turbó fue que ninguna mujer lo había puesto en su lugar, ante esta idea, se tomo la actitud de la castaña como un reto. Esa mujer iba a caer rendida ante él…

-¡Hey! ¿Sigues ahí?- Hermione manoteaba frente a el para llamar su atención.

-Si, tranquila. Dile a tus chicos que metan todo a la cajuela, a propósito. ¿Tu invitación sigue abierta?-

-Claro que sí, _Señor Malfoy_ . Tenemos todo preparado.-

-Bien, gracias por todo Granger. Y trata de _soltarle_ un poco más la melena, te haría ver mejor, hasta entonces, preciosa.- Hermione bramó un "Malfoy" con toda la ira contenida disfrutando de la risa estruendosa del rubio al apartarse.

¡Maldito engreído, narcisista, petulante, grosero, y soberbio pedazo de hombre!

Ojala que los brownies que le había comprado le dieran diarrea por los siguientes 12 meses. Se espabiló y tacho una enorme X en el calendario que marcaba la fecha del viernes, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba a continuación, esperando que después de esta cena, no volviera a saber nada del Señor Malfoy.

Mientras veía a su local, y ver como la gente se abarrotaba para comprar sus chocolates, se puso un paño en la cabeza, tomó un delantal en el área de envolturas, y entró a la sala especializada para manufacturar sus creaciones. Era bien cierto que cuando la castaña se sentía inspirada, entraba a las cocinas a fabricar otro tipo de chocolate.

Tomó unas gigantescas barras de chocolate blanco, tomó un cuchillo, y empezó a rebanar en delgadas líneas perfectas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien picado, tomó una cazuela enorme vertiendo agua caliente, en un bowl de vidrio vertió todo el chocolate troceado e introdujo medio cuenco en el agua, moviendo con precisión y rapidez, logrando que el chocolate ahora quedara líquido y manejable, al lograr su cometido, lo dejó reposar a temperatura ambiente, mientras tomaba un manojo de menta fresca. Rebanó la hierba finamente, para después agregarla en el chocolate temperado, revolvió una vez más y vertió el contenido en el mármol de la mesa, con una espátula expandió todo el chocolate, que hacia contraste con el verde de la menta.

Tomó unos moldes que tenía olvidados y empezó a cortar hasta no dejar ningún espacio, tontamente se dio cuenta que uso un cortador en forma de Dragón, una pequeña risita se le escapó al recordar a ese rubio en forma de…

¿Se estaba volviendo loca al pensar en él?

Tomó los frasquitos de brillos comestibles, y pasó un pincel sobre las escamas de los dragones, pintó de plateado los ojos. No se percató de que Ron la observaba con mucho interés.

.

-Veo que estás muy inspirada.-

-Digamos que, estoy solo intrigada.- Dijo suspirando al terminar su trabajo.

-¿Ese rubio oxigenado es el tipo al que le presentaremos el menú?-

.

Ella asintió solo esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección para el viernes…

Mientras en otra parte, el rubio conducía nuevamente hacia la agencia, se aseguró de que bajaran todos los paquetes que había comprado en la chocolatería, ingresó por el ascensor que tenia el estacionamiento, presionando el piso de su oficina. Cargado en una buena dotación de brownies, dejó en el escritorio de su secretaria los brownies, recibiendo como pago la mirada de agradecimiento de la chica.

-Señor Malfoy… yo..-

-Ni lo menciones nena, solo trata de no abusar de ellos, necesito una secretaria presentable, si no me vere en la necesidad de inscribirte al gimnasio -Ella se sonrojó y su jefe soltó una estruendosa risotada- Descuida, es una broma. Relájate…-

-Si no se preocupe, por cierto. Tiene un correo de voz por parte del Sr. Malfoy padre.-

El rubio rodó los ojos con hastio.

Ingresó a su oficina, presionó el botón de "mailbox" del teléfono, y empezó a escuchar el mensaje.

" _ **¡Dragón! ¿Por qué no has respondido mis correos? Se que no estoy en Europa pero mínimo llámame, Bueno… No importa, he estado revisando los comentarios de nuestra plataforma y me he dado cuenta de que estas haciendo un buen trabajo-**_ Draco solo sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras observaba hacia el ventanal de su enorme oficina- _**Pero espero que no te estés volviendo un adicto al trabajo, he conocido a cientos de jovencitas con un buen futuro, ya debes estar llenándome de nieto**_ \- Ante esto, el rubio rodó los ojos, tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a leer cuidadosamente los contratos que tenía enfrente para proceder a firmarlos- _ **no he podido soportar a tu madre cada que vemos a una carreola y empieza a emocionarse imaginándose a su nieto… Te encargo mucho los números Dragón, nuestra fortuna tiene que seguir creciendo, y usa condón si te vas a emborrachar, no quiero ilegítimos…"**_

 _ **.**_

El mensaje de voz terminó, mientras terminaba de firmar ciertos papeles, y verificar el correo de su computadora, observó cómo en la parte inferior derecha recibía un correo de la tienda que había visitado tiempo atrás. La castaña le mando el link de la facturación en línea, sonrió complacido. No podía esperar hasta el viernes, quería que los días pasaran corriendo… Quería volver a verla.

Quería volver a hacer rabiar a esa carita tan hermosa y tratar de hacer su jugada.

No podía fallar…

.

.

.-oOo-oOOo-oOOOo-

.

Viernes.

La cocina del local trabajaba como loca, Miguel y Ron estaban trabajando bajo presión ante la preparación de la cena exclusiva para el Sr. Malfoy y Zabinni, olores, especias y sobre todo el chocolate siento picado entre varios cocineros, mientras todos se ocupaban en la cocina, Hermione se encontraba en el salón principal, arreglando con esmero la cubertería de la mesa, fue buena idea promocionar el menú de la cena, a las parejas que habían comprado más de dos productos de las variedades de "Chocolate´xxx" se les hizo un descuento especial para probar el menú "Maravillas del Chocolate". Ese día su local abrió únicamente para el servicio de comida y cena, su personal se encargaba de cubrir cualquier detalle, plaqué pulido, copas brillantes y las mesas alineadas, dos de las chicas cumplirían función de anfitrionas, las cuales verificaban con tanto decoro las estaciones y números de mesa por mesero, verificando que todo estuviera en optimas condiciones.

Harry haría la función de Capitán de Restaurante, mientras juntaba al personal para dar un pequeño briefing de servicio, Hermione se encontraba flotando, el nerviosismo la carcomía por dentro y sentía que las tripas se le iban a salir, aunque no conocía absolutamente nada al rubio, este la hacia sentir muy nerviosa, inclusive... excitada. Escuchando un estruendoso aplauso, las anfitrionas abrieron el restaurante en punto de las 05 pm, ingresando a las ansiosas y hambrientas parejas, que eran bien recibidos cordialmente con un "Bienvenidos a Chocolate Factory ¿Me permite su apellido, por favor?" paso por paso, se sentaban por estación a los clientes, haciendo que los meseros comenzaran con el servicio. La gente estaba obnubilada por la romántica decoración.

Las luminosidad del restaurante era tenue, y los candelabros con velas eléctricas hacían del detalle más romántico. Al paso de los 45 minutos, el Señor Malfoy y el Señor Zabinni hicieron acto de presencia triunfal, causando el caos en el área de la recepción, la gente lo reconocía por haber salido en la revista adolescente "Corazón de Bruja" como el "Magnate millonario mas guapo y codiciado del mundo" y por la revista de negocios "El Profeta" como "El Dragón de las ventas". Hermione, quien estaba escondida en una de las plantas que se encontraban en el lugar, observó a aquel hombre.

Su cabello rubio semi largo, iba sin ningún tipo de gel, haciéndolo ver más jovial y despreocupado, llevaba una camisa de color gris obscuro, amoldándose a su fornida figura, en donde se percató de que el rubio tenía cierta musculatura, el pantalón blanco que llevaba se ajustaba a sus benditos glúteos, ahí fue en donde le pego la realidad… Se lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

Sintió la humedad y el abrazador bochorno de saberse descubierta por sí misma al estar mirando a aquel hombre tan irreverentemente atrevido. Tomó el valor necesario para ir hacia ellos y presentarse nuevamente. Al estar de frente, ella les brindó una amable y sincera sonrisa.

.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, es bueno verlos de regreso.-

-Nada que agradecer, Señorita Granger.- Blaise tomó el dorso de su mano izquierda y depositó un beso sobre este.

-Te ves espléndida, Cielo.- Draco tomó su mano derecha y besó su dorso, dejando un beso suave y sugestivo. Hermione se iba a volver loca.

-Agradezco su cumplido Sr. Malfoy, permítanme acompañarlos a su mesa.-

.

El rubio quedó impresionado con la apariencia de la castaña, llevaba un vestido color negro de mangas caída, de corte recto amoldándose a su figura, su cabello ondulado iba sujeto en un delicado rodete, dejando en libertad su cuello. Mientras eran llevados a su mesa, Draco no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en su entrepierna al ver esas delicadas caderas moverse mientras caminaba.

Estaba hermosa.

Harry los esperaba con cordialidad y ambos les abrieron las sillas procediendo a sentarse, al extenderles las servilletas, Draco inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia el cuello de Hermione, aspirando su perfume.

-Es enserio Hermione, te ves muy hermosa…- Susurró para que ella lo escuchara.

-…G-gracias…- Mencionó ella con el rostro completamente rojo.

El rubio guardó la compostura, enfocando su atención en Harry quien hacia su introducción. Ante las recomendaciones del vino, ambos optaron por tomar una copa de vino tinto, mientras les servían el servicio del pan y mantequilla, en la entrada se escucho un enorme bullicio. Haciendo voltear a todos los presentes. Una de las hostess llegó hasta la castaña asombrada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Señorita Granger… Ha llegado Minerva MgGonagall junto con Albus Dumbledore.-

-Oh… Dios … Mio…- Todo el cuerpo le temblaba…

.

Los críticos culinarios habían venido a probar las delicias del lugar, si le hacían una reseña excelente, no solo iban a subir de categoría, si no que iban a expandir más los horizontes en la industrialización de alimentos y bebidas. Harry accedió a atender a los caballeros, mientras Hermione recibía a los críticos excusándose por el repentino abandono, al llegar a recibirlos y darles la bienvenida, Albus se encontraba maravillado con las vitrinas del chocolate, mientras que Minerva evaluaba todo con amigable suspicacia.

-Señor Dumbledore, Señora MgGonagall bienvenidos.-

-Gracias querida- La aludida sonrió extrechando su mano con la de Hermione - Estamos muy ansiosos de comenzar con esta aventura, únicamente hemos probado platillos con chocolate pero fue una vez en México.-

-Estamos muy entusiasmados- Dijo Albus contento- ¿Algunas recomendaciones?-

Hermione les sonrió con amabilidad y empezó a resaltar las recomendaciones mientras los acomodaba en las sillas y el mesero enseguida les ofrecía el menú.

Al tomar la orden de la mesa de los críticos, se retiró contenta ingresando a la cocina principal, el ambiente de todo el servicio estaba yendo viento en popa, al servirle los aperitivos a Draco y Blaise, estaban maravillados con las texturas y los sabores, nunca pensaron que una combinación tan poco mencionada iba a ser una exquisitez, y el servicio del vino era uno de los mejores, no podían estar más complacidos. Hermione iba y venía por todo el salón, agradeciendo a los clientes que se iban, y dándoles una calurosa bienvenida a quienes ingresaban por primera vez. El servicio en el comedor iba excelente, la castaña se acercó hacia los caballeros con el corazón desbocado, acercarse a él le estaba afectando, y apenas lo conocía nada.

-¿Todo bien durante su servicio?-

-Excelente, _bella-_ Blaise estaba extasiado, degustando su crema de Chocolate- Deberías invitarnos más seguido, esto está delicioso. No me sorprendería que tu novio esté loco por ti.- El comentario hizo que Draco la mirara fijamente.

-Oh Señor Zabinni, mi actual pareja son mis chocolates y mi negocio.-

-¿Estás soltera, Cielo? ¡Eso es terrible!- El rubio alzó su copa, dejo que su mesero terminara de rellenarla y se la llevó lentamente a los labios- Una enorme pena.- Ella ignoró el comentario olímpicamente, cosa que irritó un poco al joven rubio.

-¿Les podemos servir el plato fuerte?- Ofreció Hermione.

-¿Estás tú incluida como filete, cariño?- Él le sonrió perversamente. Hermione estaba comenzando a irritarse y Blaise pareció percatarse siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Malfoy!, deja a la chica respirar un momento- Bebió un sorbo de la copa de agua- Si Granger, a mi me apetece en termino tres cuartos.-

-Y yo lo deseo medio, un buen filete es como una mujer… Mientras más jugoso, mucho mejor.-

-Enseguida estarán listos, con permiso.- Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando…

-Señorita Granger, ¿Me puede indicar dónde se encuentra el baño?- Draco le sonrió con malicia.

.

Ella asintió y lo acompañó hacia el pasillo que conducía a los servicios. Algo turbada por su presencia junto con la insistente mirada que le dedicaba, gruño irritada.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, Draco!- Le reprochó poniéndose frente a él, ganándose la inocente mirada de él.

-¿Hacer qué, disculpa?-

- _¡Eso!_ \- hizo un gesto con la mano refiriéndose a ambos- No puedes estar insinuándoteme así, no es correcto.- demandó.

.

Lo que no se esperó, fue que él la iba a arrastrar hasta una sección oscura del pasillo, aprisionándola contra la pared, sintiendo su respiración completamente cerca, sus ojos se encontraban mirándola fijamente. Sus profundos ojos grises se clavaron en los cafés de ella, Hermione estaba temblando, pero dentro de su ser, los nervios y la creciente excitación no la hacían reaccionar.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto según tú, Granger?- Se sintió morir cuando él rozó el área de su cuello con su nariz, aspirando su aroma.

-…D-Draco…no…- El rubio sonrió al sentirla nerviosa, llevó lentamente sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica, haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa, mientras ella forcejeaba para que la soltara, Draco pegó su frente en la de ella, haciéndolo rozar sus labios con los carnosos de ella.

-Me gustas, Hermione Granger… y voy a comerte completa… con o sin chocolate.-

.

Y sin esperárselo, Draco estampó sus labios sobre los de ella.

.

.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches Señoritos y Señoritas!**

 **Perdónenme por la gran ausencia, hemos tenido mucho trabajo en estos días y se pronosticó tormenta tropical en donde yo estoy radicando (Cancún) así que ya se imaginarán.**

 **Pues bueeeno, para comenzar, a mi me gustó muchísimo el capítulo de hoy, me esmeré en que quedara super bonito y asi sensualón ;)**

 **Un saludo muy grande a:**

 **pekelittrell,** **sonrais777,** **Cris James,** **RaniaMalfoy610,** **artemisa313**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews! Y también agradecimiento enorme a los que le han puesto FAV a mi fanfic, quienes son:**

 **Lily , SLY129, Nadira Evans Albarn, valeriadg27,SweetGPrincess,lorenamalfoy,nikyta, gabylmutis, adrmil,Sasha2121, Miki03, Rowena87, Luna White 29, dana-sakura kagome, YatzilGirl,seddie4ever239,Dreiana, 95, aurablack16.**

 **Un beso enorme y please déjenme saber qué les gustaría ver.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Veronika Blackheart.**

l

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **oOoVoOo**

 **...¿Reviews?...**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

 _._

 _._

" _Chocolate Oscuro… así como mi alma"_

.

.

.

Su interior ardió al sentir el contacto de la castaña sobre sí mismo, sus fuertes manos la tenían arrinconada hacia su propio cuerpo y aunque la chica peleara, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Sintió como ella quería despegarse de él, pero no lo iba a permitir, al menos no ahora… Sus dientes atraparon intencionalmente su labio inferior, arrancándole un suspiro y enzarzándose nuevamente en otro beso tórrido y lleno de pasión, Hermione forcejaba para liberarse de aquel momento, pero su subconsciente la traicionó cuando las caricias otorgadas por parte del rubio subían por sus muslos hacia sus caderas, él rompió el beso y atacó el lado izquierdo de su cuello besándolo con una demoledora lujuria y una torturante lentitud, éste no se pudo contener y mordió cierta porción de la piel tostada seguido de otro beso, ascendiendo hacia su lóbulo, el cual también mordió despacio, haciéndola gemir.

Hermione sabía que _eso_ estaba mal, pero lo que la irritaba de sobremanera, era que no quería detenerlo. Al sentir las manos del rubio estrujar sus glúteos, la hizo reaccionar y como pudo lo empujó lejos de su cuerpo y le volteó la cara de una fuerte cachetada, aún estaba con la respiración agitada y sus panties completamente húmedas debido a la excitación del momento. Draco se encontraba de la misma manera, pero con su miembro abultándose dentro del pantalón y muy enojado por el repentino desaire de Hermione.

-…¡Qué…crees que hacías!...- vociferó entrecortadamente, tranquilizando su respiración.

-Algo que deseaba hacer desde que te conocí…- dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia ella nuevamente.

-¡No te me acerques!- Gritó deteniendo al rubio – Si no te ha quedado claro, ahora mismo te lo vuelvo a repetir… **No soy** una _puta_ que puedes manejar a tu antojo… ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! -

.

Se retiró enojadísima del lugar, dejando a un rubio sonriendo de medio lado, su táctica dio resultado, pero ¡Maldita sea! Tenía una _zarpa_ muy pesada, como una leona… La hermosa castaña temblaba ante su presencia, y aunque lo negara… también lo deseaba. Entró al sanitario a concluir sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y volvió a salir, tratando de manejar su _anaconda_ dentro del pantalón, mientras regresaba de vuelta a su mesa, Blaise lo miraba con expresión divertida mientras que él no perdía su sonrisa.

.

-Te ausentas aproximadamente alrededor de veinticinco minutos, ¿Y regresas con una enorme sonrisa?... ¿Y qué es eso en tu cara? ¿¡Te lo hizo ella!? -Blaise se tiró a reír y el rubio le aventó una servilleta a la cara, enojado.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota!- Le hizo señas al mesero para que volviera a rellenar su copa ignorando al moreno.

\- Quiero saber en este momento qué fue lo que hiciste, _**la tua bella castagna**_ pasó completamente encabronada, y sé que tú eres el culpable.- insistió secándose las lágrimas gracias a su amigo.

-Déjame en paz Blaise, no es tu asunto.- Tomó su copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios.

Los jóvenes se asombraron al ver al pelirrojo acercándose con un gueridón*, procedió a presentarse y comenzó con su servicio. En una parrilla especial, los filetes de ambos caballeros estaban en proceso de cocción, y en una sarteneta especial, Ron se dedicaba a verter una cucharada de mantequilla, seguida del chocolate amargo, mientras ambos productos se derretían, tomó una copa de Merlot y la vertió dentro, debido al porcentaje de alcohol de la fina bebida, un _flameo_ capto la atención de los presentes junto que estallaron en aplausos. Movió la mescla hasta verificar que estuviera espesa y comenzó a montar los platillos.

Retiró los filetes colocándolos sobre los espárragos asados, el aroma a romero inundaba las fosas nasales de ambos.

-Caballeros, les presento su filete de Res, uno término tres cuartos- sirvió el plato a Blaise- y término medio- Después, dos camareros se acercaron por la izquierda vertiendo con cuidado la salsa.

\- Acompañado de una reducción de Chocolate y Merlot, acompañado de espárragos asados. Que lo disfruten, Señores.- reverenció el pelirrojo y los caballeros agradecieron.

Draco y Blaise no cabían en sí de la impresión, los aromas que desprendía el platillo era de lo más suculento, no soportaron la tentación y comenzaron a cortar el filete en trozos pequeños, al llevarse el bocado, ambos cerraron los ojos maravillados, la carne estaba en el término deseado, junto con el contraste del vino y el sabor del chocolate, no habían probado nada mejor que esto…Después de los labios de Hermione, claro estaba. Mientras Draco degustaba el delicioso platillo, sus ojos se pasearon por el restaurante en busca de la castaña, quien estaba en la mesa de los críticos, sonriéndoles y en grandes risas. Apretó sus cubiertos con irritación, su mejilla aún pulsaba, se las iba a pagar… Nadie desairaba al gran Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Trataba de mantener la concentración en la plática que Minerva y Albus sostenían con ella, pero la ira y la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos era tan creciente que no se dio cuenta de que tenia sus manos hechos puño. Albus no podía estar mas encantado con los platillos, Minerva estaba maravillada.

-Todo ha estado delicioso, Señorita Granger. No me sorprende por qué este lugar es tan popular.- mencionó la señora terminando el postre que se le había servido. Albus asintió.

-Es de mi interés confiarle, que jamás.. Jamás de lo que llevo en la industria culinaria, he degustado algo tan increíble, la mescla de lo salado con lo ligeramente dulce… el contraste de las texturas… ¡Me has cautivado, linda! Jajajaja- dijo al llevarse una mano solemnemente al corazón, robando las risas a las damas.

-¡Y el servicio! ¡Estuvo excelente! No cabe duda querida, que usted va a dejar una marca importante en nuestra industria, espere tres días para ver nuestro veredicto final.- Ante esto, la castaña no pudo evitar sentir la emoción extenderse.

-Es un verdadero honor, Sra. MgGonnagall, Sr. Dumbledore.-

Los críticos se pusieron de pie, agradeciendo cordialmente a la joven, quien los acompañó a la salida, estos se ubicaron en el recibidor de la entrada y le desearon las buenas noches. Hermione volvió hacia el interior del salón, buscando a Harry con mucha emoción. El aludido no supo como reaccionar ante el inesperado abrazo de su mejor amiga, pues fue interrumpido tratando de abrir una copa de champagne.

-¡Se fueron maravillados Harry!- el ojiverde sonreía mientras servía las copas, siendo entregadas para un mesero.

-Eso es genial, Mione. Verás que nos irá increíble.- respondió al terminar de doblar unas servilletas de tela.

-Eso lo sé, Harry. Estoy convencida de ello, por esto es que hemos luchado tanto…-

Su amigo le sonrió, pero su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa al ver como él tomaba una servilleta y se acercaba a limpiar su cuello.

-¿Qué te pasó? Tienes una mancha en el cuello…- Ella gimió horrorizada, se acercó a la cubitera más cercana y volteó su cuello, encontrándose con un enorme chupetón.

.

" _¡Maldito Draco Malfoy! ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?"_ pensó irritada.

.

Le pidió a una de sus meseras que le prestara su mascada, y trató de cubrirlo. Volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como éste no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, el beso de instantes atrás la hizo recordar las sensaciones que creyó estaban ocultas, nunca había sido una fanática del sexo casual, de echo…. Lo más lejos que había llegado era haberse masturbado con sus propias manos imaginando una estupidez, de eso a llegar a _"tercera base"_ había sido demasiado. Nunca nadie la había arrinconado contra una pared cerca de un sanitario, y mucho menos estrujarle el trasero con deseo, y más indignante todavía, nunca había deseado estar con alguien así jamás, ese maldito chupetón únicamente logro enojarla aún más.

Por que estaba muy enojada… ¿Verdad?

Volvió a acercarse nuevamente hacia los caballeros, quienes ya empezaban a sentir levemente los efectos del vino, brindaron por ella y por su maravillosa comida. Hermione agradeció ignorando olímpicamente la mirada lujuriosa que los ojos grises del rubio le estaban otorgando. El moreno decidió romper el incómodo momento.

-Granger, eres una mujer verdaderamente de palabra, lograste cambiar toda nuestra perspectiva…- éste bebió el restante de la copa- sin duda alguna tendrás este lugar lleno de grandes celebridades y de gente importante como nosotros.-

-No es para tanto Sr. Zabinni, únicamente quería que se llevaran una excelente velada.- Blaise iba a abrir la boca hasta que la voz arrastrante de palabras interfiriera.

-La velada sería excelente si tú estuvieras sentada conmigo, cariño- Se apresuro a decir el rubio, la sedosa voz la dejó helada, y su cuerpo reaccionó de manera extraña…

-¡Deja de poner nerviosa a la chica, _dragón_!... ¡Jesús!…discúlpelo, no suele salir a menudo a restaurantes elegantes- Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, haciendo sonreír a los dos presentes- Como decía Srta. Granger, todo ha estado estupendo.-

-Definitivamente todo…- afirmó Draco- aunque me quede con ganas de _más postre_.- Por cierto, bonita mascada, cielo…-

Ella no contestó, únicamente se las ingenió para agradecer los sugestivos comentarios que el rubio hacía, que no pasó por desapercibido y siguió presionando.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Granger? Pareciera que tratas de esconder algo detrás de ese hermoso pañuelo.-

-N-no es nada, solo un ligero resfriado. Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado.-

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento de retirarnos- los dos chicos se pusieron de pie- ha sido un verdadero placer y que el éxito te persiga hoy y siempre.- Dijo el moreno tomando su mano y estrechándola amigablemente.

-Es un placer.- respondió con una sonrisa genuina.

Cuando Draco se aproximó hacia ella, tomo su mano con suavidad y volvió a depositar un suave beso en su dorso, al levantarse, sus fríos ojos grises ni siquiera la volvieron a recorrer, su trémula expresión hizo que su mente se hiciera una maraña. ¿La arrincona y besa con lujuria y después se va como si nada? ¿Qué este chico era bipolar o qué carajos? Se regañó mentalmente al sentirse "humillada" Escuchó como las hostess se despedían eufóricamente de los caballeros.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, y cuando el último comensal se fue, todo el staff del lugar brindó con champagne entre vitoreo y felicitaciones, a pesar de haber sido un servicio difícil, todos los clientes se retiraron complacidos, Ron estaba con un paliacate amarrado en la frente y su pulcra filipina gris estaba teñida de grasa en ambas mangas, Harry tenía dos botones de su camisa abiertos y las mangas arremangadas, mientras seguía sirviendo el vino, mientras que Hermione se deshizo del rodete, liberando su ondulado cabello.

-¿Tienes hambre, Mione?- Ron dejó un plato con un buen trozo de salmón y judías salteadas. Los tres amigos se sentaron a cenar contentos.

-¿Qué tal todo con los empresarios?-

-Todo ha salido excelente, se fueron muy contentos- Suspiró y siguió partiendo su pescado en trozos pequeños.

-¿Ya los habías conocido?-

-Desde el incidente de la taza de chocolate caliente, después vino a comprar 7 cajas de brownies.-

-Nunca habías estado tan al pendiente de un cliente desde el tipo Búlgaro.- Bromeó Ron, Harry simplemente sonreía.

-Pues es normal, todos los clientes son importantes, inclusive si son difíciles.- mencionó mientras comía una gran porción de judías.

-Hemos notado que el rubio fue el más difícil de complacer… ¿Se conocían anteriormente?- indagó Harry.

-N-no… bueno…-ella dudó, sus amigos se miraron con complicidad - ¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?-

-Nada en especial- Ron negó y se estiró mientras se acomodaba en la mesa, escuchando a Harry continuar- pudimos apreciar que desapareciste unos minutos cuando el servicio en el comedor estaba a reventar, y al regresar estabas más furiosa que una leona y pasados los cinco minutos el "Señor todas mías" regresó a su mesa caminando como si se hubiese cagado.-

-.¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-¿Te gusta el oxigenado?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si te gusta el oxigenado- repitió Ron. Harry se mordía los carrizos internos para no carcajearse.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- vociferó.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tienes un chupetón en el cuello?-

La mesa se quedó en silencio, ella los miraba con cara de poker. Ron bajó la vista tratando de disimular su sonrisa, y Harry no pudo evitar desdoblarse de risa, la habían descubierto. Ella, completamente sonrojada, le dio un manotazo a sus amigos para que pararan de hostigarla, cómo demonios no pudo ser mas cuidadosa para que esos entrometidos que tenía como amigos no se enteraran de lo que ocurría, esperó a que los dos se tranquilizaran para seguir cenando tranquila.

-¿Terminaron?- satirizó.

-No te enojes, Herms.- Ella seguía con su altitud altiva.

-Mira, si ese güerito está detrás de ti es por que hay algo que le gusta de ti.-

-No creo ser su tipo, y aunque lo fuera, no me siento interesada en un tipo como él que lo único que busca es meterse dentro de las faldas de una mujer.-

-Lo bueno es que no lo conoces bien.- respondió Ron sarcástico. Hermione se levantó ignorando el comentario, logrando que sus amigos únicamente se rieran más.

-Chicos, gracias por la cena pero estoy terriblemente cansada, ¿Les importaría cerrar por mí?-

-Nosotros nos encargamos, por cierto- Harry le entregó una bolsa completamente sellada y de color plateado- Una de las chicas me dijo que era para ti, que lo abrieras cuando estuvieras en casa. Se lo dejaron con una etiqueta con tu nombre-

-Me pregunto qué será. Bueno, nos vemos después.-

Ellos la abrazaron diciéndole que no se preocupara y ella solo se dejó hacer. Ingreso a su pequeña oficina, tomó sus cosas y salió del local, cruzó la calle con destino al parque colindante a su departamento, dejando su mente fluir. El parque lleno de parejas jóvenes, adultos mayores dando una caminata y en la esquina de enfrente el pequeño pub que vendía _fish &chips _animando la vida nocturna.

Se le quedó mirando extrañada al paquete, siguió dialogando internamente consigo misma, hasta que cierta persona se había detenido frente a ella, dejándola atónita. Su socarronería y su irreverencia destilaban de los poros de su piel, recordó lo del incidente y se quedó ahí totalmente inmóvil, esperando alguna reacción de su estúpido cerebro. El cual no reaccionó.

-Buenas noches, Granger.- Ella no sabía que decir o qué hacer. Su traicionero cuerpo se turbó al escucharlo.

-Malfoy…- Éste se acercó con galantería hacia ella. Tomó un mechón rebelde de su cabello para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, aprovechando la situación para acariciarla.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-No pude oír lo maravilloso que fui al besarte, y quería que me lo dijeras personalmente, bonita- ella apartó su mano hoscamente de su rostro, sorprendiéndolo al instante.

-No ha pasado nada, Malfoy. Ni siquiera he pensado en ello.- Ambos se miraron.

Draco se inclinó para adelante y la tomó del brazo jalándola frente a él, le encantaba hacerla rabiar, su carita preciosa se incendiaba con los sonrojos más sensuales e infantiles de todos, y cuando se mordía los labios, estos se hinchaban haciéndolos ver más voluptuosos. Un beso más… Solo un beso más y con eso tenía para imaginar que se la cogía mientras estaba con otra, que no debería de tardar en llegar en donde se citaron. Estaba a nada de aproximarse a rozar los labios de Hermione, hasta que sintió la rodilla de ella situada entre sus piernas.

-Inténtalo, y te aseguro que no tendrás descendencia jamás.- Siseó.

-¿Nos ponemos agresivos en el _jugueteo previo?_ \- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Es que no puedes tranquilizarte? ¡Aléjate de mí!- Reclamó.

-¿Y tú no puedes dejarte llevar?- Refutó el rubio soltándola entre risas.-¡Dios! Eres tan mojigata…- La castaña le soltó un _bolsazo_. (N/A: Golpe con el bolso o la bolsa, o etc.)

-¿¡Y eso a ti que te importa!?- Bramó llena de coraje, el rubio solo atinó a gruñir.

-Vuelvo a repetírtelo, cariño… Te ves estupendamente sexy cuando estás así de enojada… _pequeña Leoncita…_ -

-¡Leoncita mi trasero! Jamás sentí nada con tu beso, hay tipos mejores que besan y lo hacen mejor, ¡Grábatelo de una vez!- al reaccionar, se tapó la boca con ambas manos aterrorizada.

.

Ella gimoteo horrorizada por haber abierto la boca. ¿Qué mierda había dicho?

En cambio, Draco cambió su juguetona mirada a una fría y afilada. NADIE nunca le había gritado a los cuatro vientos que habían mejor que él.

GRAVISIMO ERROR

Importándole poco la gente, él la jaló del abrigo acercándola nuevamente hacia su cuerpo, rodeando su silueta entre sus brazos con fuerza, ella trató de frenarlo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho. Mientras forcejeaban en el abrazo, los labios del rubio volvieron a posarse cerca del oído de Hermione, frenándola en seco. Ella se quedo estática al escuchar la sedosa y grave voz nuevamente muy cerca.

-Mientes, castaña pudorosa.- Sus brazos trataban de inmovilizarla-Sé muy bien cuando una mujer disfruta de mis besos- Ella únicamente cerró los ojos mientras volteaba la cara hacia otro lado- Y aún más cuando tiemblan ante mis caricias…- Al terminar de decirlo, una de las manos de Draco apretaron con fuerza las caderas de Hermione- y tú no vas a ser la excepción- Subió el brazo derecho y con la mano libre, tomó la barbilla de la castaña inmovilizándola para que lo mirara a la cara, mientras que su brazo izquierdo tenía rodeada la cintura-…Vas a caer Granger y cuando llegue ese día… te tendré debajo de mí, gimiendo y pidiéndome que no pare…-

* * *

 **Chaaaan Chaaaan Chaaaan!**

 **¿Cómo han estado? Pff yo llenísima de trabajo, pero contenta.**

 **Este fanfic me tiene cada día vez más maravillada, y por lo consiguiente... aclaremos algunos puntos.**

 **Me encanta el juego estira y afloja, y con respecto al paquetito plateado... digamos que en su interior hay algo... sexy ;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me costó algo de trabajo poder terminarlo por que mis horarios de trabajo son algo extensos, paso alrededor de 8 horas lidiando con quejas de costumer service (Si, soy Concierge de un Resort ^^) y punto numero uno:**

 **Chic s, de verdad, verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios, cualquier cosa que quisieran que se plasmara en el próximo capítulo, háganmelo saber, me ayuda muchísimo también para que pueda seguir mejorando, es también SU fanfiction.**

 **Agradeciendo siempre a mis lectoras que me regalan reviews:**

sonrais777, pekelitrrell, Isela Malfoy, artemisa313 y a la Guest Bellaraven03

 **Chicas mil gracias por sus diarios reviews, me ayudan a mejorar. Y también gracias a los nuevos seguidores:**

Laluta22  
ananimal99  
MaMiaDH  
Kony Greene  
Karim MG  
Fiore007  
Annie Luna  
pansy pattinson **  
**

 **Nos vemos prontito chiquiel s! Besitos :***

 **Veronika Blackheart.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _Un pedacito no aumenta los kilitos"_

.

.

.

Se quedó quieta, recargada en la barra de su cocina mientras bebía una gran taza de té, dejó su agenda de lado después de desahogar su mente completa, tratando de normalizar a su descarriado corazón.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Mientras él la tenía sujeta, dos parejas de ancianos se les quedaron viendo, los caballeros estaban sonriéndole animadamente mientras que las dos señoras estaban coloradas, al pasar junto a ellos se escucharon el vitoreo y las regañinas._

 _-Juventud, divino tesoro. - Alabó el señor de la primera pareja, caminando con su bastón._

 _-Que deje respirar un poco a la niña, si fuera ella le daría unas cachetadas para respetarme...- dijo una ancianita mientras que la otra la consentía._

 _-Invítale primero una taza de té, joven. Y puede que te diga que sí. -_

 _Draco la soltó algo apenado por el comentario de los ancianos, Hermione solo hizo un mohín tratando de ocultar la creciente sonrisa por lo ocurrido. Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que el carraspeo por parte del rubio rompió con el incómodo silencio._

 _-Creo que debería seguir su consejo. -_

 _\- ¿El de invitarme una taza de té? ¿O el de que te vuelva a dar una cachetada? - Ambos estallaron a carcajadas._

 _-Opto por lo primero. Por favor. - Dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su brazo._

 _._

 _Se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto de tisanas, eligieron su infusión y siguieron caminando con normalidad por la plazuela._

 _-Entonces… ¿Cuándo vas a caer rendida a mis pies, castaña? - Bromeó el rubio, haciendo rodar los ojos a Hermione._

 _-Hasta que dejes de ser un idiota, rubio oxigenado. - el aludido solo sonrió divertido._

 _-Esto es lo que hace más interesante nuestra relación. -_

 _-Tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación- lo miró fijamente- tienes que dejar de pensar que todo gira alrededor de ti. -_

 _-Y tú debes de dejarte llevar más seguido- dijo sin romper el contacto visual- Te puedes divertir sin ningún compromiso… ¿O de donde salieron esos benditos chocolates de tu estante de cristal? Incluso podríamos sacar más variedades. -_

 _\- ¿Otra vez con eso? - su incredulidad le causo muchísima gracia al blondo._

 _-Tengo una creciente curiosidad de saber si salieron de tu retorcida mente, o si tú los fabricaste con otro tipo de "propósito". -_

 _-No voy a contestarte eso, Draco… Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? -_

 _-Quiero oírte decir que soy el mejor besador de tu vida. -_

 _-Estás bromeando…- ella intento levantarse, pero el rubio no se lo impidió_

 _-Anda… estoy esperando…-_

 _*End Flashback*_

.

¡Qué egocéntrico sujeto! Respiró profundamente y cerró de mala gana sus apuntes, recordando cómo se retiro casi huyendo del lugar y dejándolo solo con una sonrisa lobuna. Volteó la vista hacia el paquete en color plateado que Harry le había entregado, y con una curiosidad más grande que la de su propio gato, fue desenvolviendo el presente, pasando de una tranquilidad espiritual a un enojo de magnitudes atómicas.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE DRACO MALFOY! -

Frente a ella, un coqueto juego de lencería de encaje francés de color blanco y detalles dorados estaban ahí junto con una nota de exquisita caligrafía.

" _No puedo esperar para comerte completa…_

 _DM."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-oOoOo-

Lunes.

Las oficinas estaban a reventar, muchos números elevándose debido a la cantidad de contratos y buenos comentarios recibidos mediante las redes sociales, Lucius Malfoy estaba orgulloso de los números que había conseguido su dragón. Blaise, Theodore y Draco estaban en una junta ejecutiva, viendo las posibilidades de iniciar un nuevo paquete con rutas asiáticas.

Draco se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, la cena estuvo maravillosa, y vaya que esa mujer logro cautivar su sentido del gusto de la manera más sofisticada. Moría por saber qué reacción habrá tenido la castaña al enterarse de su presente, seguramente sus preciosas mejillas se han de haber sonrojado mientras los ojos le brillaban del rotundo coraje y soltaba maldiciones contra su persona, cerró los ojos al sentir el tirón en su entrepierna y la estampida de adrenalina que se disparó en todo su cuerpo. Eso de las mariposas en el estómago no iban con él, eran tonterías. Buscaría la manera de acercarse a ella, después de la cena, ya no tenía ningún argumento para volver a la chocolatería, así que debía pensarse bien cual sería su próximo juego.

\- ¿Estás escuchándonos, Malfoy? - El aludido se les quedó mirando fijamente.

-Necesitamos su aprobación para las rutas asiáticas. -

\- ¿Y ya han pensado los países? -

-Estábamos pensando en Medio Oriente, pero debido a la inestabilidad en la seguridad optamos por China, Japón, Korea y Tailandia. Es una idea que queríamos plantearle, pero queríamos primero su consentimiento. – Draco los miró fijamente, haciendo que todos los presentes tragaran en seco.

-Si quieren abrir rutas hacia el continente asiático, deben verificar el costo del avión, determinar los puntos de aterrizaje y verificar los mejores hoteles que tengan convenio con nuestra compañía, hay que marcar al departamento de ventas para una cotización y generar tres paquetes de viajes, desde 3 noches hasta 14 noches. – Los demás se quedaron perplejos- Necesito esas cotizaciones en mi escritorio en un lapso de 5 días. Recopilen toda la información, desde boletos de avión, hospedaje, hoteles todo incluido y de Plan Europeo, tours, todo, quiero esa información en 5 días. ¿Alguna duda? -

Todos negaron, Theo le pidió a su equipo que se encargara de toda la información en cuanto a presupuestos de los Resorts y la aerolínea, mientras que Blaise le pidió a su equipo buscar todos los tours de las diferentes regiones asiáticas de todos los países. Si este proyecto salía bien, tendrían otra ruta más de ingresos. Pasaron las horas llegando al turno de la comida, Blaise y Draco le propusieron a Theodore ir a comer en "The Chocolate Factory". Condujeron hasta el local y les dieron una mesa en el área de la terraza, les tomaron la orden y los dejaron conversando.

-Entonces este es el codiciado Castillo en donde se encuentra tu adorada Princesa…-

-Y yo seré el Dragón que la resguarde. –

\- ¿Y mínimo ya la invitaste a salir? –

-Es una mujer muy difícil- Dijo el rubio exasperándose, haciendo reír a los chicos- por más que uso mi poder de seducción, no se deja. –

\- ¿Has intentado al menos en investigar qué es lo que le gusta? - dijo Theo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua mineral.

\- ¿Es enserio tu pregunta? ¡Por favor! Tú y yo sabemos que Draco solamente quiere llevársela a la cama. Y juzgando por su actitud, lo menos que quiere es verte. –

-He sido un caballero, y he sido sincero. Me gusta y no va a tardar en caer rendida en mis brazos. -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha llegado muy lejos? -

\- Le robó un beso el día de la cena, y por si no fuera poco el desgraciado le regaló un conjunto de encaje. - Theo se carcajeó haciendo enojar al rubio.

\- ¡Vaya Blaise! Eres peor que una vieja chismosa. –

-El decir los acontecimientos y acreditar no significa ser chismoso, yo le llamaría estar mejor comunicado. -

-Y hablando de la Reina de Roma…-

Los caballeros vieron cómo una castaña iba llegando al lugar con dos agendas y un gran vaso de frappe de fresas con crema, tenía su cabello suelto recogido por enfrente con una diadema de tela, llevaba unos bonitos jeans, unos cómodos tenis y una sudadera color durazno, a Draco le inspiró tanta ternura al verla así, ignorando los comentarios burlones de sus dos amigos.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en sus asuntos personales y en la pequeña redacción que no se percató de los visitantes, hasta que Ron salió de la cocina central, entregándole una bolsa con papel estraza. Harry se les acercó llamando su atención.

-No se si deba preocuparme o alegrarme, pero los empresarios del viernes están nuevamente sentados en el área de la terraza. -

\- ¡Wow Hermione! Si que lo tienes completamente interesado. - Dijo el pelirrojo irónico, mientras que Harry se tumbaba de la risa. Hermione volteó como si tuviera cuello de búho hacia el área de la terraza, y sus nervios crecieron aún mucho más.

-Necesito largarme de aquí, y tú Ron cállate. –

-Eres una cobarde- Harry le dijo entre risas, observando el rostro de su amiga más rojo que un tomate- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que con él puedes crear más variedades de **Chocolate´xxx**? -

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, _mione_. Deberías pensarlo. Un poco de diversión no te vendría nada mal. -

-Ustedes dos están locos, de verdad. Tengo que irme. –

Ambos solo la miraron retirarse, mirándose con complicidad e ingeniando un plan.

En la terraza, sus dos amigos lo incitaron a acercarse mientras ella se iba caminando, cuando ellos vieron que Draco se levantó hacia la chica, comenzaron a comer. No habían pasado más de quince minutos cuando Harry y Ron se sentaron frente a ellos, los cuatro se miraban fijamente, hasta que Ron decidió partir el silencio.

-Venimos en son de paz. -

\- ¿En qué les podemos ayudar? - Blaise dio un sorbo de su café.

-Sabemos que su amigo el rubio está interesado en nuestra chica… Y venimos a proponerles algo…-

Blaise y Theo sonrieron socarronamente mirándose entre ellos.

-Escuchamos atentamente. -

.

.

.

.

-oOoOo-

Atravesó el parque cruzando la calle de una manera tranquila y alcanzándole el paso, se situó a su lado.

-Que hermosa te ves el día de hoy, Granger. -

Hermione pegó un grito del susto, él volvía a estar ahí con su arrogante sonrisa y su maldita socarronería, se maldijo mentalmente por dejarse envolver por el estúpido de Draco Malfoy, se puso frente a el sujetando con fuerza su agenda, tenía todas sus anotaciones personales. Desde las recetas chocolateras más codiciadas hasta un pequeño deseo sexual que la venia acechando desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Amm… H-hola…-

\- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, preciosa? – Al verla morderse el labio inferior, sus instintos carnales se encendieron rápidamente.

-Tenía un poco de prisa, por cierto…- ella se acercó peligrosamente a él, observando cómo se quedaba en su mismo sitio.

\- ¿Si…? – Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pues la actitud de Hermione era muy juguetona.

Error…

Ella abrió el contenido de su bebida y se la echó en la cabeza, escuchando el rugido de furia del rubio.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- se limpió el resto de la helada bebida de su rostro mientras la miraba gélidamente- ¿¡Acaso estás loca!?-

-¡Eso es por haberme mandado _esa cosa_! ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando tú!?-

Ante eso, Draco sonrió socarronamente. Se trató de quitar todo el resto de la bebida, y como el gran embaucador que era, tomó del brazo a Hermione, que, en su estupor, tiro todos sus apuntes al suelo.

Un chillido de horror salió de los labios femeninos, al momento en el que el rubio tomó todos y cada uno de los papeles. A su vista, un erótico escrito estaba frente a él y, leyendo letra por letra, sus ganas de poseerla incrementaron de manera catastrófica, ésta no dijo nada y comenzó a levantar todas sus cosas con la vergüenza comiéndole todo el cuerpo, el rubio no le permitió tomar la lista y Hermione tenía los nervios crispándole los sesos.

\- ¡Vaya, castaña! -

-Draco… Por favor no… -

-En vista de que tengo este artículo en mi poder, y después de haberme vaciado todo tu batido, lo menos que puedo recibir de tu parte es quitarme todo es este desastre, intuyo que ibas a tu casa ¿No es así? -

\- ¿Piensas chantajearme con eso? – Ella se cruzo de brazos, gesto que le provocó al rubio.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.-respondió con desdén.

-¿Y si digo que no?.-

-No creo que quieras que se enteren tus amigos que sueñas con que…- él tomó el papel y narró con voz poética- " _me llenen de besos los turgentes pechos mientras su mano viaja lentamente sobre la línea de mi vientre"-_

\- ¡Cállate! - Hermione brincaba tratando de agarrar el papel desesperadamente. Draco seguía leyendo divertido.

 _\- "Y mientras me llena de besos el cuello y mi clavícula, siento presionando detrás de mi su caliente y gruesa…"-_

Pero no pudo terminar lo demás, ya que Hermione pegó un salto y le estampó un beso enmudeciendo a un sorprendido y caliente rubio, aprovechó para rodearle el cuello mientras sentía cómo el le rodeaba su cintura, mordisqueó sus labios arrancándole un ronco suspiro. Y para ser mortalmente honesta, ese escrito lo hizo desde la primera vez que el cabrón egocéntrico de Draco Malfoy la estrujó en el baño.

A veces la gloria viene en porciones pequeñas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola chic s**

 **Perdonen por no publicar pronto, tuve un mes muy fuerte, uno de mis mas preciados amigos falleció y tuve que reorganizar mi vida y mi mente, espero que el capitulo del día de hoy les guste.**

 **Y... ¿Cómo ven a estos 4 individuos?**

 **¿Qué será que harán estos cuatro?** **Y referente al escrito erótico nos iremos basando en los lemmons ;)**

 **De verdaaaad díganme sus sugerencias, o algo que quieran ver en sus próximos capítulos, porque SON SUS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **oOoVoOo**

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

 **WARNING!**

 **El contenido de este capítulo contiene Lime/Lemmon, si eres menor de edad, abstente a las consecuencias, esto no es depravación, solo es tener una mente sexy ;)**

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _¿Y si le ponemos más?"_

.

.

.

Reaccionó ante el arrebato infantil que tuvo en darle un beso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos encontrándose con unos orbes plateados que estaban igual de sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, únicamente se quedaron sujetándose mientras sus mentes corrían a toda máquina.

\- ¡Perdón! Perdóname, perdóname, no quise…- Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, haciendo que Draco la mirara obnubilado.

-Tranquila. – Él le acarició el rostro sonriéndole - A decir verdad, fue la mejor manera de que alguien me callara la boca. - El comentario hizo que Hermione sonriera tímidamente. - No me tomes por un oportunista, pero hace bastante frío y de verdad desearía quitarme tus fresas con crema de la cabeza. –

Ella asintió y caminaron hasta llegar a un complejo de apartamentos. Entraron a la recepción y pulsó el botón del elevador hasta el noveno piso, si bien empezó en el quinto, recientemente el dueño de la propiedad le dejó unos pisos más arriba gracias a que le pagara el mantenimiento completo de todo el lugar. En el momento que entraron al ascensor, los dos estaban sin decir ni una palabra, la música ambiental solo aumentaba más la incomodidad como si eso fuera posible, después de unos segundos, el ascensor anunció la llegada y salieron tranquilamente. Hermione cerró los ojos rogando que haya dejado todo en su lugar, le pidió al rubio que le diera un poco de tiempo, sacó las llaves de la bolsa de sus jeans y abrió el cerrojo, una vez abierto lo invitó a pasar.

El rubio entró inspeccionando el lugar. Sin duda era muy bonito, era muy amplio y lleno de luz, a pesar de ser un apartamento, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los amplios ventanales que tenía en la sala a modo de pared, desatando un sinfín de pensamientos turbios que tenían que ver directamente con él y una mujer de cabello ondulado y castaño. Un maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos encontrándose frente a una gran maraña de pelo color entre anaranjado y marrón, que lo veía con curiosidad y se pegoteaba como una lapa.

-Disculpa si Crookshanks es irritante. -

-Es más cariñoso que la dueña- dijo al intentar tomarlo en brazos, pero el minino le arañó la mano, soltando un siseo de dolor. - Si, definitivamente se parece a su dueña. - Ésta solo rodó los ojos caminando hacia un pasillo, Draco la siguió sintiendo curiosidad, ella se volteó encontrándolo recargado en el marco de la puerta del área de lavado.

-Tu departamento es genial, a pesar de vivir en una zona de plusvalía regular. -

\- ¿Gracias? –

-No es nada, de verdad. La infraestructura es moderna, y va muy bien contigo. – Escuchó su bufido de fastidio y la miró divertido.

-Hay toallas limpias en el baño. – respondió ignorando su comentario.

\- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con mi camisa? – su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir el ligero temblor de su castaña.

-Trataré. - Él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa frente a ella mientras que ella se giraba, haciéndolo reír.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? Solo soy yo. – Chilló avergonzada.

\- ¡P-porque no es correcto hacer eso frente a una mujer! –

\- ¿En qué siglo vives, Hermione? Somos dos personas adultas… ¡Oh!... Ahora entiendo. – Extendió su mano pasándole la camisa a la chica.

-Solo… sólo cállate y termina. –

Draco se fue en dirección al baño dejándola sola, su ya trastocada mente le empezó a jugar una mala pasada al sentir entre la yema de sus dedos la suave tela, y luchando contra ella misma, se llevó a la camisa a su rostro, aspirando su olor. La oleada de calor que sintió su cuerpo no se comparó con el placer de oler el perfume tan masculino, tan sofisticado y fresco, imponente, rugía MASCULINIDAD en todas sus letras. Desesperada, aventó la prenda dentro de su lavadora.

Se fue a la cocina mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr, trató de despejar su mente poniendo una tetera de acero inoxidable a calentar, arrojando flores de manzanilla dentro de su contenido, regresó al cuarto de lavado para después poner nuevamente la prenda en la centrifugadora. Sonrió tontamente al recordar su travesura. Pasados los 15 minutos, llevó la prenda ahora seca hacia la sala, extendiéndola sobre el sillón.

Draco salió secándose el cabello, encontrándola perdida en sus pensamientos, tomó su camiseta y se la colocó aún sin abrochar, caminando directamente hacia ella. Su cabello rubio aún se hallaba húmedo, ella despertó de su ensoñación y le sirvió una taza de té.

\- ¿Mejor? – éste asintió llevándose la taza a la boca.

-Entonces…-

\- ¿Entonces qué? – atacó.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esos ardientes pensamientos? – Hermione protestó mientras tomaba su té, quemándose la lengua.

-No. Ni de broma. – él la miró perversamente, haciendo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Anda Hermione- suplicó- Solo quisiera saber más sobre ti. -

Ella se mordió el labio dándole la espalda, pensando si sería prudente hacerlo, dudosa, suspiró tratando de masajear su cuello, sin pensar que cada gesto era absorbido por Draco, quien parecía un león acechando su presa.

-De todas formas, no te conozco, y … No sé por qué quieres que te cuente. Son cosas personales…-

No se imaginó que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura por detrás. Jadeó ante el repentino abrazo, y volteó mirándolo por el hombro, su respiración aumentó cuando su rostro estaba a un palmo del suyo.

-Cuéntame…- Susurró con voz grave sobre su oído. Ella se estremeció comenzando a forcejear con él.

-Suéltame… o te echaré agua fría sin importarme que pesques un resfriado. -

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Se apartó de su lado y volvió a situarse nuevamente en su sitio, esperando a que la chica hablara.

-Sólo dame unos minutos…-

\- ¿Y bien? – Draco la miraba expectante, parecía un niño pequeño esperando a que le leyeran un cuento.

\- ¡No puedo! - respondió escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, a Draco se le hizo tan tierno verla tan nerviosa, que no pudo contener su risa - ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas de ti? -

\- ¿Cómo qué? -

-No sé, algo más interesante tiene que tener el "Señor todas mías"-

-Está bien, te contaré. Pero con una condición…-

Esto se pondría interesante.

.

.

.

-oOoOo-

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿Es un trato? – Theo y Blaise los miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Espera… ¿Y si su amiga no acepta? No la conozco bien del todo, pero sé que es capaz de arrancarte el miembro de un tajo si se enoja. – Harry y Ron sonrieron al osado comentario del moreno.

-No lo hará, la vamos a persuadir para que salga con el güerito de su amigo. Pero si llegamos a ver una lagrima en su rostro, no dudaremos en hacerlo pacotilla. – Advirtió el pelirrojo.

-Relájense, no sucederá eso. Mi rubio amigo quiere tanto su fisionomía que no permitiría que algo le sucediera. -

-Eso esperamos, ahora, ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento? – Theo estaba más interesado que vieja chismosa.

-Hacer que se conozcan, honestamente su amigo no empezó muy bien que digamos. – confirmó Harry.

-Draco es muy directo, y de cierto modo sé que eso pudo haberla hecho enojar. – Blaise se quedó pensando en ello por muy buen rato.

-Es que ella es más tranquila, aún cree en el amor que viene en colores pastel. –

-Denos más detalles, todos sabemos que es fanática y amante del chocolate, pero ¿Qué flores le gustan? ¿Color favorito? Así Draco tendrá mejor oportunidad de ganar terreno. -

\- ¿Y qué me dicen de él? Sin facilidad de usar mis lentes, sé que su amiguito es una persona que no solo gana en una sentada casi medio millón de libras, sabemos que es importante. -

\- ¿Cómo…? -

-Corazón de Bruja y el Profeta. – dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

-Pues, es lógico. Muchas mujeres lo buscan por su fortuna o por el "estatus social"-

-Bien, aclarados los puntos… – Harry hizo un ademán a uno de los meseros que les trajo cuatro copas llenas de un buen Xenin Blanc. – Brindemos por esta mágica asociación bautizándola como "El Ministerio de Magia"-

-Para que nuestros amigos se conozcan augurando una relación exitosa. -

\- ¡Salud! – Gritaron todos, bebiendo el contenido.

Si tan sólo supieran…

.

.

.

.

-oOoOo-

.

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿A eso te dedicas? – el rubio asintió orgulloso- ¡Vaya! Quién lo diría…- Se encontraban ahora en su sala de estar tomando una segunda taza de té, ella sentada con los pies cruzados y él sentado muy elegante.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – La vio estirarse hacia su mesa cafetera para tomar un poco de crema y verterla a su taza.

-El que eras un hombre de negocios. No tienes ni siquiera la pinta de parecer uno. -

\- ¿Ah, ¿sí? Y cómo son ellos según tú. –

-Calvos, gordos y feos. -

La cara de poker que puso Draco fue demasiado, y Hermione reventó a las risas, contagiando a Draco quien al principio estaba algo enfadado.

-Pues, en mi caso no creo que pase. - Ella rodo los ojos- Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi cabellera está en perfecto estado y cuido muy bien de mí mismo. – se defendió descubriéndose el torso, revelando unos benditos abdominales que Hermione estaba ignorando olímpicamente hasta entonces.

-No es necesario que te encueres frente a mí, Malfoy. – los colores se le subieron al rostro.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que lo estaba haciendo, Granger? – Contraatacó dejando su torso y pectorales descubiertos.

Ante esto, Hermione solo atinó a voltear la cara. Draco por su parte, estaba encantado con el pudor de esta chica, se veía tan hermosa mirando hacia otro lado, y tenia tantas ganas de saber de dónde esta muñequita tan tierna y difícil había sacado ese bendito papel donde estaban plasmados todas y cada una de las utopías de la chica. Él se acercó lentamente hacia ella, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el sofá, efectuando que los hermosos ojos cafés lo miraran desde arriba debido a la estatura.

-Todavía no me has contado nada sobre lo que he querido saber…-

\- ¿Curiosidad? – Él se acomodó a su lado en el sillón, observándola detenidamente.

-Mas bien, interés. – Observó cómo es que ella se recorría aún más lejos de él, y siguiéndole el juego, se arrimaba aún más cerca, hasta dejarla arrinconada entre la pared y su cuerpo, sin escapatoria.

\- ¿Y si te lo cuento, me vas a dar mi espacio personal? – Hermione estaba muerta de nervios.

-Tal vez… _Puede ser…-_ Canturreó.

-B-bueno…- pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, acomodando uno que otro detrás de su oreja- Digamos que son…-el rubio arqueó una de sus cejas, atento, provocando que siguiera mordisqueándose el labio.

-Sigo esperando, _criatura pudorosa_ …-

-Draco… si te vas a burlar…- Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-Repito, sigo esperándote. –

-No son solo cosas, si llegara a estar con la persona correcta, sé que podría cumplirlas. Son mis deseos…-

\- ¿Y cuáles son esos? -

-Despertar la pasión de alguien, sentir placer, y por eso escribo _esas cosas_ …- el meditó sus palabras.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te detiene? -

-Que no he podido encontrar a la persona correcta…- dijo al bajar el rostro en signo de derrota. Él le alzó el rostro con un dedo, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Y no has pensado que a veces…esa "persona correcta" como tú le llamas, tal vez no tenga que ser la _mas correcta_ para llevar a cabo lo que dices? –

-… ¿Qué? -

Y acto seguido, él la jaló del brazo echándosela sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo las temblorosas manos de la chica sobre su torso, ella solo lo miraba como si estuviese completamente loco, ¿Y si tal vez tenía razón? Las pupilas de Draco se oscurecieron al observar nuevamente como los carnosos labios de Granger eran mordidos por ella misma pese a su nerviosismo ya conocido, urgiendo su necesidad de arrancárselos a besos. Una de sus manos entrelazó las de ella, acariciándole con su dedo pulgar la palma entrecerrada de las manos entrelazadas, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo.

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, no era la primera vez que estaba con él de esta manera, tenía miedo…

-No es la segunda vez que te lo diré Hermione, me gustas… Y tú eres la que decidirá hasta donde parar. -

La gran mayoría de los chicos buscaba únicamente a quien cogerse y soltar toda esa verborrea falsa de los "Te amo" y después desaparecer sin contestar mensajes de texto o correos, y ella no quería formar parte de esas listas. Su sentido de la vista se nubló cuando los labios de él asaltaron su cuello con delicados y lentos besos, haciéndola jadear, quería esto… quería sentirse deseada pero no sabía si Malfoy le estaba haciendo una proposición. El contacto de sus dientes con la tibia carne de su cuello y su sedosa lengua acariciándole la piel, lograron erizarle hasta el último vello corporal. Draco llevó lentamente una de sus manos hasta su nuca y enroscando sus dedos, le dio un ligero jalón alzando un poco más su cuello, para morderle sensualmente la barbilla, involuntariamente, ella gimió logrando hervirle más la sangre.

-… ¿Q-qué… estás…? -

-Shhh…- El cálido aliento del ojigris rebotó en la cálida y humedecida piel de la castaña.

Sus rostros lentamente se encontraron, rozando la punta de sus narices incitándose, retándose…

-… ¿Hasta dónde estas dispuesta a llegar, Castaña? ...- Ella volvió a morderse el labio, y él explotó.

Y sin más, la atacó con toda la artillería pesada que poseía…

Unió sus labios con los de ella tragándose su propio gemido de placer, aún con su mano entrelazada en su cabello, mientas mantenía su otro brazo ocupado rodeándole la cintura. Su orgullo se hinchó cuando ella dejó de forcejear y comenzó a responderle de igual manera, sintiendo cómo sus manos le acariciaban por dentro de su desabrochada camisa, se fueron recostando lentamente sobre el sillón, dejándola a ella boca abajo.

Él aprovechó a situarse entre sus piernas, sin dejar de acariciarla. Bajó nuevamente besando su cuello, y subiendo a mordisquear su lóbulo. La sintió removerse y él se detuvo… Su respiración completamente agitada, junto con el reguero de marcas rojas que iban desde su cuello a su oído, y que decir de los labios ahora hinchados y rojos, pero lo que lo mató fue su mirada… Se maldijo internamente.

Ella estaba extasiada, jamás había imaginado que ser besada de esa manera era posible, sus defensas flaquearon y se dejó envolver por las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, sin temor volvió a acercarse a él ahora siendo ella la encargada de llenar su cuello de besos, sintiendo cómo se sacudía, éste le tomó el rostro con la mano que tenia ocupada en su cintura deteniéndola para volver a arremeter con otro beso lleno de pasión. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban, y sus pulmones clamaban por oxígeno, las inexpertas manos de Hermione tomaron los extremos de la cara camiseta y la halaron fuera de los hombros de Draco, quien no protestó al sentirla fuera de su cuerpo. Tomándola por las corvas, la alzó para poder sentarla a horcajadas sobre si cuerpo, subiendo sus manos acariciándole los muslos, y de paso, sus manos recorrieron lentamente la curvatura de su trasero, Hermione enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegándose más hacia él, abrumada por el toque de sus manos, la pasión de sus besos, entre la fuerza de su abrazo no podía pensar con coherencia, no le importaba… Le gustaba…

El rubio metió las manos dentro de la sudadera, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la piel de su espalda, sintiendo la tibieza de esta entre sus manos, llegaron al borde de su sujetador, y con toda la paciencia del mundo, lo desabrochó liberando esos carnosos montículos, sus dedos acariciaban lentamente desde la espalda hacia las costillas, rozando la carne baja de sus senos, los gemidos entrecortados de la chica solo estaban haciendo que su erección se presionara más entre sus pantalones. Levantó la sudadera liberando sus pechos, y sediento tomó uno de ellos y se lo llevó a su boca. Hermione liberó un gemido de satisfacción llevando sus manos hacia el cuero cabelludo del rubio, halando sus hebras doradas cada vez que el rubio succionaba de uno de sus pezones, volviéndola loca, involuntariamente, rozó su pelvis contra su erección, excitando su adolorida masculinidad.

-…Draco…- gimió.

-Maldita sea, Hermione…- gruñó al sentirla frotarse contra él.

Volviéndola a recostar nuevamente sobre el sofá, metió ambas manos dentro de la cinturilla de sus jeans, y con la menor delicadeza, jaló hacia abajo la prenda, llevándose consigo la ropa interior femenina, encontrándola húmeda. Sin dejar de besarse y tocarse, la chica tanteó por el cuerpo del blondo el área donde se encontraba su miembro, rozándolo entre sus manos. Los roncos gemidos la estaban haciendo sentir poderosa, y de manera animal sus dedos abrieron el pantalón, sin saber cómo. Draco estaba a punto de bajarse el pantalón hasta que…

.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tenemos algo que contarte! -

Esto no puede ser verdad…

.

* * *

 **¡No me vayan a matar! Son las 1:10 a.m. aquí en Cancún y me sentía sin sueño**

 **No podía dormir si no plasmaba esto que estaba rondando por mi cabeza ¿Me entienden?**

 **¡ Y qué agarrón! Jajajaja**

 **Esta es una probadita, muy chiquita...de lo que se viene más adelante... Puede que el calor de los Arabias le derrita el cerebro al rubio, quien sabe ;)**

 **Espero les este gustando mi fanfic, la escena de hoy salió de mi retorcida mente x) y de algo de inspiración. Quiero agradecerles a tod s por estar al pendiente de esto, les doy las gracias a todos los que publicansus hermosos y preciosisimos reviews y a todos los que se hacen seguidores, valen mil, no tienen idea de cuanto. Si ven que me ausento durante unas semanitas ¡No se me espanten! El hotel ha tenido muchísimo trabajo bendito Dios, entonces estaré algo ocupada, pero siempre al pendiente de terminar sus capítulos.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **oOoVoOo**

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

 **(Métanse a TripAdvisor para que conozcan al hotel en el que está hospedado el hurón, para que se recreen más el ambiente, ESTÁ HERMOSO)**

* * *

 _._

 _._

"… _¿Lo prefieres con Leche o Amargo?..."_

.

.

.

Dos semanas…

Habían pasado dos malditas semanas y no le había visto ni el pelo.

Se sintió estúpida. Perdida entre las cuentas que el mar de gente que entraba en su tienda generaba, varios de los clientes se iban agradecidos después de comprar sus productos, y el servicio en el restaurante iba mejor que nunca. Harry estaba en su oficina llevando a cabo todas las cuentas, mientras que Ron estaba en la cocina, apasionadamente. Estaba felices por ellos, si no hubiese sido por sus amigos ninguna de estas cosas con las que soñó resultarían, aunque estaba decepcionada por lo ocurrido en su hogar.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Ambos se miraron y estúpidamente reaccionaron para comenzar a vestirse, Hermione le dio un empujón para sacárselo de encima, mientras que Draco pasó sus manos por su rostro una y otra vez exasperadamente, ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando? Como pudieron, empezaron a acomodarse la ropa, el rubio solo vio a un bólido castaño atravesar el área de la sala hacia la puerta, sonriendo con sorna al ver que los pantalones que le había retirado estaban nuevamente en su sitio._

 _\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Ronald entró seguido del pelinegro, depositando una bolsa llena de comida._

 _-…P-porque…-_

 _-Por que su amiga me estaba ayudando. – Hermione sintió que la sangre se le fue del cuerpo al verlo. Y la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos fue inaudita al ver como su imponente figura se hacía presente en la sala – Draco Malfoy. – Ron le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero sin dejar de observarlo detenidamente._

 _-Ronald Weasley. Él es Harry Potter. - El aludido únicamente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza- ¿Todo en orden? -_

 _-Un pájaro desechó en mi cabeza, así que su castaña amiga se ofreció a prestarme su baño para limpiarme. -_

 _-Qué mala suerte. Las aves no suelen cagar la cabeza de la gente muy a menudo. – Dijo el pelirrojo algo irónico. Draco sonrió ante el comentario._

 _-Hermione… muchas gracias por tu ayuda, eres muy amable. Con permiso caballeros -_

 _-D... De n-nada…-_

 _-Propio. -_

 _Y con su imponente presencia, el blondo abandonó el departamento de su castaña. Dejándola aturdida y a sus dos amigos con interminables dudas en la cabeza._

 _End flashback_

 _._

 _._

Y ahora, ese egocéntrico había desaparecido de la nada…

¿Será que se habrá aburrido de hostigarla? Y de ser así ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Sus pensamientos se borraron cuando vio al tipo moreno caminando de lleno hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba. Se quito los lentes de sol y la saludó efusivamente.

-Granger… ¿Cómo has estado? -

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – sus mejillas se colorearon instantáneamente.

-Pasaba por aquí, ya sabes…- Dijo al mirar cómo manejaba unas facturas.

\- ¿Algo de tu interés? -

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Malfoy me pidió que hiciera un trato contigo. – Hermione sintió su ser arder ante la mención del joven rubio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que desea? - Blaise soltó una risita irónica ante el comentario, si tan solo la castaña supiera que "su Dragón" deseaba todo lo que tuviera inclusión a ella misma, sería tan cómico.

-Tenemos un asqueroso servicio de comedor, y con honestidad los _bites_ que ofreces en tu prestigioso local son exquisitos. Así que te quiere, bueno, te queremos proponer que seas nuestra proveedora de tus exquisitos sándwiches, muffings y brownies. – el moreno le extendió una hoja membretada de la agencia, detallando lo que querían que se les surtiera.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida. Tenía curiosidad en saber porqué no vino personalmente a pedirle esa requisición. Suspirando, tomó la hoja con mucho cuidado de que no se doblara.

\- ¿Para cuándo necesitas todo esto? -

-Para antes de que Draco llegue…-

\- ¿No está? - Se maldijo internamente al hacer evidente su interés, cosa que Blaise notó, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Tuvo un pequeño viaje de negocios, seguramente no tardará mucho en regresar. Estoy seguro de lo primero que hará es venir a fastidiarte. - ironizó el moreno.

-Esperemos que no…- Los dos sonrieron abiertamente.

-No tientes demasiado a tu suerte _castagna_. Regresaré en dos días, por favor en cuanto tengas tiempo mándanos un correo con la cotización mensual para empezar a cambiar los productos. -

-Lo haré, Gracias Blaise. –

.

Éste solo sonrió y se despidió.

Así que el rubio estaba de viaje, por eso es por lo que no la había buscado. Sonrió tontamente…

El día en la tienda transcurrió tranquilo, muchos buenos comentarios, y una que otra compra exorbitante, estaba apuntando en su agenda las fechas de entrega que Sly Airlines le había mandado para tener todo el progreso junto, cuando Harry llegó detrás de ella.

-Oye Hermione…- la chica gritó.

\- ¡Harry! Que susto, por todos los cielos. –

\- ¡Tranquila! Vengo por el papel que te dio el amigo del _güerito_. – dijo mosqueado.

-Perdóname Harry, pero ahorita que las cosas han incrementado, estoy algo preocupada por que las cosas no salgan bien. -

-A mi no me engañas mujer… algo te ha pasado, en estos últimos días has estado muy extraña. ¿Segura que ese día no pasó nada con el rubio, Hermione? – El cuerpo de ella tembló como gelatina. Harry no era estúpido…

-N-no pasó nada _ese día_ , Harry Potter- contestó irritada y con la voz entre cortada- él es una persona pedante, y petulante, y un niño mimado y…-

\- ¡Wow! ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya entendí! - el pelinegro la cortó frenando su discurso- Ya me quedó claro que _no pasó nada entre ustedes_. -

Ella no contestó, solo se le quedo viendo a su compañero y mejor amigo como si tuviera dos cabezas. Harry tomó la hoja de sus manos sin dejar de mirarla, evaluando su comportamiento a detalle…

Tenía sus sospechas para ser honesto, sabía que ese día en el departamento de su amiga había sucedido algo, estaba seguro, pero dejaría que su amiga tuviera la confianza suficiente para decirle abiertamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno, si no te importa voy a empezar a hacer la contabilidad de la requisición de la empresa de _tu amigo_. -

-Piérdete Harry. - Él solo se carcajeó dejándola sola en el mostrador.

Sin poder evitarlo, se volvió a sumergir en su burbuja personal, pensando en dicha cabellera rubia platinada y ojos de acero.

Ridícula, se dijo.

.

.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

.

Calor

Humedad

Sol abrazador

Especias, sándalo e incienso.

Draco se encontraba en una de las mejores suites del hotel _Burj Al Arab_ , admirando el amanecer, bebía una costosa botella de _*Louis Roeder Cristal Rosé._ Su equipaje estaba pulcramente situado dentro del closet, y los nuevos contratos ya estaban firmados, una victoria mas para el Imperio Malfoy. De las veces que iba a cerrar contratos, siempre obtenía toda la opulencia de las compañías, complaciéndolo hasta con excéntricos platillos hasta el vino mas caro de las cavas, y se sentía pleno cuando conocía a mujeres de belleza abrumadora, pero hasta este momento, sentía que algo le hacía falta.

Salió de su Royal Suite, y camino por los amplios corredores hasta llegar a la alberca techada, la cual estaba rodeada de ventanales, la asombrosa vista era para quitar el aliento, tenia pilares con mosaicos de colores, él autorizaba con ojo clínico todo, sintiéndose de una manera incompleto. Se quitó las sandalias y se introdujo en el hermoso lugar, sintiendo la templanza del agua, sumergió por completo su cuerpo nadando hacia el borde y se quedó contemplando el color ocre del cielo, mostrando al imponente sol frente a sus ojos…

Observó como las anfitrionas se disponían a dejarle nuevamente una botella de su vino espumoso y un plato repleto de manzanas verdes. Mientras veía como las jóvenes se retiraban para darle privacidad, una de ellas hizo contacto visual con él, fijándose en unos grandes y expresivos ojos café.

Sonrió.

Cierta castaña vino a sus pensamientos, el hecho de aceptar el viaje fue para aplacar la creciente ansiedad que se cernía en su cuerpo, pues, ninguna mujer le había _quemado_ de cierta manera como ella, con todo y su pudoroso sentido del humor, sus ojos avellana, y esos deliciosos labios…

Volvió a sumergirse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero su mente lo traicionó reavivando el momento…

Sus pequeñas manos acariciándolo despacio, los suaves mordiscos que ella le devolvía en el acalorado beso, y sus irregulares y entrecortados jadeos de placer, que solo él pudo lograr arrancarle. Esperaba que aceptara el contrato para ser su surtidora en el servicio del comedor, así podría pasar más tiempo en contacto y así terminar lo que empezó ese día; gracias a sus malditos escritos.

Jodida Granger

La iba a destrozar en cuanto la tuviera nuevamente enfrente…

.

.

.

oOo-oOo-oOo

.

.

" _ **THE PROFETH DIARY**_

 _ **¡Sly Airlines lo vuelve a lograr!**_

 **Contrato Multimillonario entre Jeques y el soltero más codiciado de Gran Bretaña**

 _ **Miércoles 19 de diciembre.**_

 _ **Abu Dabi, Dubái.**_

 _ ***Se mira una fotografía de Draco Lucius Malfoy levantando una copa de champagne con una resplandeciente sonrisa y tomando delicadamente la esbelta cintura de una mujer de cabello negro y lacio***_

 _ **El famoso y codiciado magnate Draco Lucius Malfoy acaba de cerrar un jugoso contrato de su cotizada agencia hacia las tierras de Arenas Sagradas y Misticismo, aportando un fuerte impacto turístico en tierras árabes, la agencia de viaje empezará a realizar un tour especializado en los mejores hoteles de Dubái, también están en la mira la Tierra del Sol naciente, en breve les daremos más detalles (Pág. 27)"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Arrugó el periódico con furia y cierto dejo de decepción, ni con veinte mil dietas podría lograr tener una figura envidiable como la de _esa tipa_.

Tomó su enorme taza de té mientras tenía entre sus brazos ese estúpido libro en donde tenia celosamente guardados sus más oscuros deseos, estaba recostada en el sofá que iba a ser testigo del arrebato de pasión más fuerte e intenso que jamás hubiese tenido.

Jamás nadie como él podría fijar sus ojos en una mujer ordinaria como ella, tenía rollitos, su cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado, no importa cómo ni cuantas veces le pusiera acondicionador, y su modesta cuenta de banco no iba a pagar por un costoso tratamiento, sus amigos le habían dejado miles de mensajes en la contestadora, los cuales ella no se tomó la molestia de responder, su cabeza estaba echa una telaraña tratando de raciocinar todo.

¿Y si solo quería llevársela a la cama por diversión? ¿Y qué pasaría si ella hubiese aceptado?

Mucha gente de su posición hace eso, a cambio de que se le retribuya a la mujer en cuestión con una fuerte compensación económica, ya sea por placer o meramente por que son su muñeca inflable de carne y hueso. Su cuerpo estaba acalorado, rememorando la situación, sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero su cuerpo aclamaba por atención, llevó sus manos al cuello y con las yemas de estos acarició su cuello tratando de repetir el recorrido de besos que _él_ hizo, cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por las sensaciones, se acarició lentamente el nacimiento de sus pechos, su respiración empezó a tornarse irregular y le dolió reconocer que quería más…

Metió sus manos dentro de su holgada sudadera, rozando con la yema de sus dedos los ya erizados pezones erguidos, auto arrancándose un suspiro de placer, una mano bajó lentamente en el inicio de la goma de sus panties, y sobre la misma tela comenzó a estimularse, estaba febril, apartó hacia un lado la tela, acariciándose lenta y tortuosamente, arqueó su espalda, al mismo tiempo en el que mordía su labio inferior, estaba idiotizada…

Dentro de sus mas locas fantasías era que la penetraran tan fuerte, apretujándola de manera salvaje hasta que le devanaran los sesos, su mente divagó y fantaseo, imaginando que era el maldito rubio quien la tocaba y la llevaba al cielo… O tal vez al infierno…

Estaba tan cerca, sentía la humedad de su carne mojarle las yemas de los dedos, solo faltaba poco…

Tan poco…

Hasta que los golpes que retumbaban la puerta la hicieron despertar de la burbuja erótica en la cual se había sumergido, chillando de irritación y al borde de las lágrimas, corrió hacia la puerta vociferando histérica abriendo abruptamente la puerta.

\- ¿¡Es que no puedo regalarme un orgasmo sin ser interrumpida!?-

-Yo también te extrañé, Granger. -

* * *

 **Hoooooooola!**

 **Disculpen preciosas, pero estamos en temporada alta y cada que llegaba a mi casa actualizaba de a poquitos, espero que se la estén pasando excelente con estas posadas, de momento les traje esta rebanada jugosa de capítulo para que puedan divertirse.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos por leerme, espero les esté gustando la trama, espero actualizar pronto el siguiente, ya sin tanta demora, a todos aquellos que dejan reviews y que lo ponen en sus favoritos les mando muchísimos buenos deseos de que tengan mucho amors y dinero jajaajaja**

 **¿Qué es lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Ambos se van a atascar como yo con el chocolate?**

 **Por favor coméntenme qué es lo que quisieran que pasaraaa :)**

 **Un beso y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Bye Bye :***


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

 **.**

 _._

* * *

 _._

"… _¿Liquido o Espeso? ..."_

.

.

.

Se quedó HELADA.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a tener un orgasmo arrollador, preciosa. – Su rostro se tornó instantáneamente en un violento rojo, entre maravillada y sorprendida. -

-¡Qué haces aquí!- El rubio pasó de largo dentro de su apartamento, escrudiñando el delicioso albornoz de seda púrpura que cubría su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a verte a ti, además, Blaise me informó que ya tienes el contrato para que seas mi nueva proveedora de alimentos, pero qué demonios, no vine a hablar de ello…- se dejó caer en el sofá- ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu placer, Granger? –

\- N-no necesito nada de ti – rugió encolerizada- Así que deja de meterte en cosas que no te importan. -

-El orgasmo de la mujer que me gusta es cosa que me importa. – Sus ojos grises no dejaban de recorrer la hermosa silueta de Hermione, su garganta se secó y sentía una conocida presión debajo de sus pantalones.

-No voy a dejar mi orgasmo en tus manos, maldito impúdico. -

\- ¿Tan rápido lo consideraste? - Se relamió los labios ante una atónica castaña- ¿Quién estaba arriba, preciosa? ¿Tú o yo? –

\- ¿¡Quieres cerrar la boca por un momento!?-

-Cállame. – La retó. – Y después de que me calles, te puedo ayudar a darte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida…-

Los chispeantes ojos de la castaña combinados con la rabia plasmada en su rostro fueron lo suficiente para que éste soltara la más estruendosa y seductora risa. Hermione no lo había escuchado reír antes, pero aún estaba impactada y sorprendida. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí en su departamento con los ojos más ojerosos, su pulcro cabello desarreglado, y la camisa malva semiabierta? Boqueó como una idiota y aventándole un trapo en la cara, chilló sonrojada.

-¡No necesito ayuda de nadie! – Ante este gesto, él se levantó caminando felinamente hacia ella, arrinconándola hacia el borde de la gran barra, amedrentándola. - ¡A- ¡Aléjate, Malfoy! -

\- ¿Nos estamos poniendo difíciles? – Satirizó arrogante. Sus fuertes manos jalaron con brusquedad el cuerpo de la chica hacia si mismo, estrujando sus glúteos. Hermione jadeó por la sorpresa y comenzó a revolverse entre sus brazos, empujándolo por los antebrazos y el torso.

-Demonios, Hermione… quédate quieta. -

\- ¡No puedes venir a una casa ajena a querer amedrentar a alguien dejándola entre la barra de una cocina y tu cuerpo! -

-Lo único que deseo dejar entre mi cuerpo es tú en la cama y yo encima de ti-

¡PLAF!

El rostro ladeado y la mejilla pulsante únicamente lograron que su deseo por ella incrementase, esa _leoncita_ iba a ser domada. Volteo nuevamente el rostro con una sonrisita maliciosa, enviándole escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, sin esperárselo, la tomó por la cintura dejándola sentada encima de la barra, colocándose entre las piernas de ella, ganándose como recompensa un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de la chica.

-No deberías de sacar las garras tan rápido, _fierecilla_. Caerás más rápido de lo que predije. -

\- ¿Ahora eres un adivino? – Su estúpida sonrisa no se borraba de su atractivo rostro. _Espera... ¿Qué estás pensando Hermione?_

-No, pero sé que cuando esté encima de ti, sucumbirás. – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-No estoy acostumbrada a estar junto a un estúpido en la misma habitación, así que retírate. – ladeó el rostro muy a su pesar, su centro estaba húmedo.

-No cantes victoria todavía, Granger. Serás mía, acostúmbrate a la idea. – Ante la protesta de la chica, la tomó de la nuca y la besó.

Hermione gimió de sorpresa, luchando entre el beso y su propio deseo demoledor, al sentir que Draco le mordía los labios, empezó a tratar de separarse, tenia que encontrar la cordura ante el torbellino de carne que estaba avecinándose, Draco rompió el beso y se dedicó a besar como un desquiciado su cuello, tratando de derribar todas y cada una de sus barreras, sonriendo con malicia, se aproximó a su oído.

-Ese maldito diario tuyo, va a quedar en ridículo cuando te enteres de todas las cosas que planeo hacerte… - vociferó con voz ronca, arremetiendo con una leve mordida cerca de su yugular. Ella soltó un gemido ronco, encendiendo todavía más la libido del rubio.

-D-Draco…- las caricias en su cuello, sus manos paseando desde su cintura hacia sus nalgas, una de sus manos se perdió dentro de sus piernas, acariciando sobre su ropa interior, sonriendo al encontrarla húmeda, el maldito cabrón sabía cómo derribar barreras.

-… Te voy a tener debajo de mí…- Sus labios seguían prendados del cuello de Hermione, sus caricias la tenían a flor de piel-… y vas a suplicar más, preciosa…-

-N-no…-gimió al sentir de nuevo una mordida ahora cerca de su hombro- …D-detente…- pero fue interrumpida con un apasionado beso, el cual ella se dedicó en romper.

-…Hermione…- Ella juntó todo el autocontrol del mundo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

-N-no. – Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza, ante la hambrienta mirada del joven- No está bien hacer esto, y menos en mi casa. –

.

Él no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando en este momento, cada mujer con la cual se había acostado había aceptado con ganas una noche apasionada. Pero esta mujer estaba sacándolo de sus casillas, nadie, en toda su vida lo había rechazado inclusive en el calor de los besos, y sí, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Sonrió socarronamente, irguiéndose mientras guardaba la compostura.

-Tienes razón, Castaña. – se alejó poco a poco a pesar de que estaba enojado.

-Y si realmente viniste a ver si yo estaba considerando en proveerte de alimentos, en unos días Harry mandará la cotización completa. -

-No podía esperar menos de ti, Granger. -

-Tendremos tus productos a tiempo. – dijo con extraño nerviosismo.

Él únicamente se dedicó a asentir complacido, se encaminó hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de Hermione y antes de desaparecer, le buscó la mirada.

-No estaba bromeando con eso. -

-… ¿Con qué? -

-Vas a ser mía, Granger. No lo olvides. -

.

.

.

oOo-oOo-oOO

.

.

.

\- ¡Ahh! - El fuerte gemido emitido por la mujer hizo arremeter más fuerte dentro de ella.

Tomó su melena oscura, _no castaña_ , entre los dedos de su mano izquierda para jalarle el cabello y lograr que arqueara la espalda mientras los empellones eran efectuados con más violencia, la mano derecha arremetía con fuerza sobre los glúteos blancos de la _scort,_ dejando las marcas en la suave carne, las súplicas y los gritos de la mujer que tenía ahí le indicaban que lo disfrutaba… Sus envites estaban frenéticos.

Sudor.

Vaivén.

Gemidos y jadeos.

Su mente lo traicionó con imaginar ante sus manos se encontraba una piel tostada, cabellera ondulada y castaña, manos pequeñas… haciendo que su moviera sus caderas apresuradamente, sin tregua, sintiendo cómo la mujer le empapaba hasta el ombligo por el orgasmo, hasta que un gruñido gutural brotó de sus labios acompañándola.

Se había liberado imaginando que la había tenía a ella…

 _¡MALDITA GRANGER!_

La Scort sonrió embobada, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Imperturbable, Draco tomó un cigarrillo, colocándolo en sus labios, dejó un cheque con el pago por los servicios ya obtenidos, se vistió nuevamente y salió. Nadie en su sano juicio de hombre iba a andar todo el día con los testículos azules, manejó directo a su penthouse de soltero, pidiéndole al portero que no lo molestara nadie.

La decoración minimalista consistía en pisos de mármol, y las escalas de grises en la mueblería y decorado, simple, pero elegante. Ese era para el su oasis personal, en el cual podía relamer sus heridas y curarlas, caminó hacia su cantina personal en donde se sirvió un vaso de Whisky, y salió hacia la terraza de su acogedora estancia, observando desde arriba el bullicio de las calles londinenses, la iluminación de ellas y los sonidos externos. Si bien su padre anhelaba que él sentara cabeza con alguien para traer al mundo al siguiente heredero, él aún no estaba del todo convencido, quería divertirse de lo lindo antes de enlazarse con alguien a lo más aburrido que sería el matrimonio. La luz intermitente de la contestadora molestaba su tranquilo escenario, poniéndole "play"

" _ **¡Draco! Gracias a Dios ya llegaste nuevamente, querido, tu padre ha estado insoportable con el tema de que dice que perderá la vida sin conocer a su nieto. Es un ridículo.**_ – ante esto el solo negó con la cabeza, disfrutando de su bebida- _**Está empecinado en arreglar un matrimonio con la hija de los Greengass si tú no le presentas a una mujer durante los próximos días, espero que la escojas tenga un carácter formado para enfrentar al impertinente de tu padre-**_ él solo ensancha más la sonrisa, recordando cierta melena- _**llámame en cuanto tengas tiempo, y deja de estar de picaflor, que no quiero herederos regados por todos lados del mundo, te amo tesoro."**_

Su madre, se iría para atrás si supiera lo que anda haciendo en este momento, su ansiada libertad dentro de poco se vería malograda en un monótono matrimonio cubre apariencias, pero antes de que sentara cabeza, había alguien a quien con todo el gusto del mundo le gustaría destrozar…

.

.

… " _No cantes victoria todavía, Granger. Serás mía, acostúmbrate a la idea." …_

.

.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar lo último que le dijo, lo iba a cumplir… No por nada era el cabrón más grande de Inglaterra y Gran Bretaña.

.

.

oOo—oOo—oOo

.

.

.

Los hombres estaban en The Chocolate Factory recogiendo el enorme pedido de la tienda, 500 brownies de chocolate con chispas, 700 paninis de jamón y queso, 700 sándwiches a los 3 quesos, 450 tríos de muffings, entre otras cosas.

Hermione se había dejado el cabello suelto, al ingresar a la tienda nuevamente, se metió a la cocina para preparar un chocolate especial. Vertió 5 litros de leche entera dentro de una olla, y seleccionó una barra y media de chocolate semi amargo, troceó la barra junto con una de chocolate oscuro y al sentir el hervor de la leche, vertió los trozos dentro y se dispuso a batir, hasta que los ingredientes quedaron completamente integrados, agrego media cucharadita de vainilla mexicana, mientras dejó que hirviera. Apagó la ornilla de la estufa y salió con dos jarras de cerámica y seis juegos de tazas hacia el comedor lleno de clientes, tal fue su sorpresa al ver a los amigos del rubio y sus propios amigos dialogar en trivialidades.

-Hermione, no sabía que estuvieras aquí. – Los ojos azules de Theodore la hicieron voltear.

-Buenos días a todos. -La radiante sonrisa que les dedicó se congeló al ver a cierto rubio llegar junto al moreno.

-Buenos días para ti también, Granger. – Las miradas entre ambos no pasaron desapercibida entre sus amigos. – Te ves más deliciosa cada día. -

-Qué manera la tuya de dar cumplidos, Draco. - le reprochó Blaise burlonamente. Hermione los ignoró como de costumbre.

\- ¿Jugaremos al té, Granger? – Ésta lo miró algo confusa, y al darse cuenta del servicio de tazas y las jarras, solo logro rodar los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Aprovechando la ocasión de que están presentes, quería su opinión en esto. Acabo de realizar una nueva receta de chocolate caliente. – Los hombres se comenzaron a colocarse frente al mostrador con algo de curiosidad, mientras ella les ponía las tazas, el olor de la mezcla los hizo aguar saliva como hambrientos.

\- ¡Excelente! - Harry se entusiasmó- ¿Esta vez de dónde proviene, Hermione? -

\- ¿Acaso ella hace cosas con denominación de origen? - Blaise preguntó curioso.

-Así es- respondió Ron- Ella es especialista en Chocolatería, y tiene una maestría.

La gélida mirada del rubio la ponía nerviosa, Draco se percató de que ella ahora tenía su cabello suelto, haciéndola ver más hermosa.

\- ¿Ocultando algo, Granger? –

-Nada que te importe, Malfoy. –

-Hermione se inspira cuando tiene experiencias personales. – compartió Harry.

-Ya deseo probar cada experiencia personal de la señorita. – soltó Draco sin pensar y Harry, Ron y sus amigos no pudieron reprimir una carcajada.

Tomó las jarras de chocolate y vertió una cantidad considerable en todas las tazas, algo que elevó aún mas la curiosidad de los caballeros fue que, dentro de su delantal, sacó una pequeña caja de arcilla en donde tenía un polvo rojo, lo espolvoreo con sus dedos todas las tazas y revolvió el interior con una cuchara.

Su nerviosismo incrementó al ver cómo ellos se llevaban a los labios la bebida preparada, esperaba que les gustara o que dijeran algo mientras. La cara de sorpresa los invadió a todos. Sus ojos estaban posados en ella.

\- ¿Y bien? -

-Es la cosa más maravillosa que he probado- susurró Blaise, Ron asintió.

-… el sabor fuerte del chocolate, y las notas picantes…- balbuceó Theo.

\- ¿Qué le pusiste, Granger? – el rubio estaba fascinado.

-Es una receta antigua prehispánica de México y Suroeste. – Su mirada se fijó en ella por unos segundos, volviendo a poner la taza entre sus labios y beber más del contenido – Se decía que te ayudaba a que todos tus espíritus internos salían para revelar la verdadera identidad. Su receta original lleva vainilla, Chile de Árbol, vainilla y se endulza con miel de maguey. -

-Mione eres increíble…- Todos asintieron- sin duda alguna será un éxito en el lugar. – dijo Theo al terminar la bebida.

-Aunque debería ofrecerse solo en temporada- sugirió Blaise- así será únicamente la sensación del momento. -

-Se puede beber ya sea líquido o espeso. – Draco sonrió al ver cuán apasionada se mostraba ante el amado chocolate- e inclusive caliente o frío. -

-Será la sensación del momento- alentó Ron.

-Tienen a una amiga muy inteligente, caballeros. –

-Lo sabemos muy bien, Malfoy. -

\- ¿Potter, Weasley? - los aludidos voltearon entendiendo la indirecta- ¿Podemos hacer el conteo del producto por aquí? -

-Claro que sí, ¿No te molesta verdad, Mione? -

-No, para nada. -

Los cuatro hombres dejaron a Draco y a Hermione a solas, quienes no dejaban de verse. Ella tomó entre sus temblorosas manos las tazas, pero el rubio no la dejó.

\- ¿Estás huyendo de mí? – ella no contestó- Mírame. – pero ella no le hizo caso.

Enojado por el desplante, se metió dentro del mostrador, ante la mirada sorprendida de una castaña preciosa.

\- Es mejor que guardemos una distancia prudente, Malfoy. –

\- ¿Y si no quiero? Ya te dije que no vas a escapar de mí, Granger. -

Ella siguió caminando hacia dentro, llegando a la oficina del local. Draco seguía caminando tras ella, hasta jalarla del antebrazo para hacerla voltear y quedar frente a él.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – los ojos de Hermione viajaron hacia su rostro, revelando su nerviosismo.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, por si no te has dado cuenta. – quiso soltarse, pero él no la dejó.

\- ¿Y evitándome harás tu día más productivo? – ambos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia.

-No, pero es mejor que mantengamos la compostura. – su nerviosismo la traicionaba con el maldito tic de morderse el labio inferior.

-Si no dejas de morderte el labio en los siguientes quince segundos, no respondo ante mis actos, Hermione. -

-Disculpa, es una mala costumbre que tengo. – Él la soltó delicadamente. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Draco? -

\- ¿Honestamente? - ella asintió- enterrarme dentro de ti. - ella le dio un golpe en el pecho, haciéndolo reír.

\- ¡Ya basta! Estoy hablando en serio. -

-Es la verdad, Granger. Me gustas… Y si yo a ti no te gustara, no responderías a mis besos e inclusive a mis caricias. -

-N-no puede ser que estemos tocando el tema en este momento, debes parar. -

-La verdad es que no quiero, no voy a parar- dicho esto, la tomó entre sus manos acercándose lentamente hacia su rostro- y voy a cumplir lo que te dije en tu casa. –

-No te atrevas…- Le arrancó un beso con ferocidad, haciéndolos arder en deseo- Draco... ¿Qué- pero él volvió a la carga con otro beso.

-Vas a ser mía, Granger. Y cuando eso pase, no te voy a dar tregua ni consideración…-

Hermione… estás tan jodida…

* * *

 **¡DISCULPEN LA TERRIBLE AUSENCIA! Primero que todo, Felíz Navidad, Felíz Año nuevo y espero que todos sus proyectos se cumplan .**

 **OK, ¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero les haya gustado, estar trabajando en el sector hotelero está cañon.**

 **Un saludo enorme y gracias a todos por seguirme, les mando un super beso, y si, sigo trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero de verdad todos sus review y comentarios.**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **V**

 **... ¿Review?...**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

 **.**

 _. ¡Disfruten su lectura! Los amo :)_

* * *

"… _Sabores exóticos ..."_

.

.

.

\- ¿Dónde está Malfoy, Blaise? -

-Seguramente cerrando contratos con Granger. Por cierto… ¿Han tenido alguna novedad? -

-No hasta el momento- anunció Harry tachando la última lista de cargamento- pero espero que su amiguito no la vaya a cagar, Hermione no es una mujer fácil. -

-Eso nos ha quedado claro a todos- aseguró Theo. – y espero que ese cabrón reaccione, viéndolo bien no tiene ninguna posibilidad con ella. –

-Ella es… especial. - Comentó Ronald al terminar de subir la última caja de brownies, al erguirse, se sacudió las manos caminando hacia ellos.

-En pleno siglo veintiuno, ella no cree en esas relaciones con derecho a roce. – afirmo Harry.

Ambos empresarios se quedaron viendo mutuamente, tenían que hacer entrar en razón al rubio. Todos voltearon a la puerta de servicio, observando a un Draco Malfoy completamente enojado y con una de sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

\- ¿Ven? Se los dije. – Susurró el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Theo se detuvo al ver cómo el rubio alzaba su mano en ademan de callarle la boca, continuando con el trayecto hacia el auto de la agencia. Los otros tres se miraron con duda y volvieron a terminar el empaquetado.

-Bueno, seguimos en contacto e investigaremos qué ha pasado, ¿Entendido? -

-Gracias por la plática Potter, Weasley. – ellos asintieron y vieron como partían.

Al regresar al local, caminaron rápidamente hacia la oficina de Hermione, la cual estaba tan enojada que le haría una gran representación a la Reina Roja.

Mientras tanto, un Draco Malfoy iba manejando completamente furioso, alarmando a sus acompañantes. Apretó el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos, al ver el alto, frenó de improvisto.

\- ¿¡Qué carajo te pasa, Malfoy!?- Gritó histérico Zabinni- ¿Quieres matarnos? -

-Cállate. - Se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Desde que saliste de "The Chocolate Factory" estás como un imbécil- Gruñó Theo- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -

-No tengo intenciones de discutir estas cosas con ustedes, ¿Pueden callarse por un maldito segundo? -

-No ahora que pusiste mi vida en riesgo- Dramatizó el moreno- ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? -

-La dueña de la tienda, ¡Eso es lo que pasa!, digo…- al ver el verde, continuó la marcha hacia el trayecto a la agencia- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me rechace? ¿No ve que soy su mejor opción? -

-Déjame decirte algo- Draco rodó los ojos- No todas las mujeres quedan impresionadas con un adonis millonario. -

-Zabinni por primera vez tiene razón- al divisar la entrada de la agencia, comenzaron a prepararse para salir del vehículo- No puedes tener a cualquier mujer dentro de tus garras, _Dragón_. -

-Pero yo quiero a _esa_. Y no voy a descansar hasta que me diga que sí. -

-Cuidado, Draco… - aseveró mientras le pasaba el saco.

\- ¿Cuidado yo? No. Que se cuide ella… no la voy a dejar escapar. –

-Puede que esto resulte perjudicial también para ti. – el moreno le tomó del hombro, abrazándolo mientras caminaban.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

-Por que puede que termines más involucrado de lo que tú quieres realmente pensar, la señorita no es como tus _amiguitas_ , ella es…-

-Ella aceptará Blaise, no soy estúpido. -

-A veces tengo mis dudas, ¿Ya te viste la cara como la tienes? – bromeó, Theo no tardó en unírseles con una carcajada, y Draco les alzó el dedo corazón.

\- ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene interés por ella? Por favor… Ha de haber más personas interesadas. -

-Si yo, que soy el _soltero más codiciado de Gran Bretaña_ no me ha dado ninguna oportunidad, ¿Piensas que los demás sí? -

-Seguramente los millonarios insoportables y altamente promiscuos no están dentro de sus estándares. Además, tú solo quieres entrar dentro de su ropa interior- los tres sonrieron y el rubio alzó los brazos en señal de rendición- Hermione tiene muy en claro cuáles son sus prioridades, y por su puesto tú no figuras dentro de ella. -

-Vete a la mierda, Nott. -

-Supongamos que estamos dispuestos a lograr que la hermosa Señorita Granger acepte a salir contigo. –

\- ¿Están idiotas? ¿Creen que no puedo hacerlo yo? –

Cuando entraron por el recibidor principal, todas las asistentes y secretarias los miraban como si fueran los tres adonis más hermosos del olimpo, los aludidos no les tomaron importancia alguna y tomaron el elevador hasta el piso más alto.

-Tienes el romanticismo metido por el culo, tú únicamente sabes enredarte con cualquiera que te apetece. Hombre, la chica vale por lo menos una salida al restaurante más caro de Londres y que la hagan sentir como una reina. –

-No puedo entender cómo es que Granger siempre me rechace, es ridículo. -

-Ridículo es que no entiendas que Granger no es de ese tipo de chicas, no siempre se puede obtener todo tan fácil. Analízalo colega. –

Blaise y Theo lo dejaron meditando toda la verborrea que derramaron sobre él, tal vez, tal vez muy en el fondo, tenían razón.

.

.

oOo—oOo—oOo

.

.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -

-Si, no sé si hicimos lo correcto en aceptar el contrato de venta de nuestros productos a Sly Agency. -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Hermione? -

-Por que no me llevo bien con el dueño, es tan insufrible, pedante, arrogante y tan, tan… vulgar. –

Ron y Harry cayeron en la cuenta y no reprimieron una risita inquisidora, haciendo que ella se les quedara viendo completamente sonrojada, reevaluando nuevamente sus palabras.

-Este… no-

-Ajá, y yo soy la Reina Isabel II…- dijo el pelirrojo irónico.

-Bueno…-

-No nos vas a engañar esta vez, sabemos que ese tipo te gusta. Y antes de que lo niegues, no deberías arrepentirte. –

\- ¿Por qué no? -

-Pues por que es un patán… se cree el "Rey del mundo" y no tengo el mínimo interés en ese tipejo. -

-Tipejo o no, el hombre te gusta. ¿Por qué no lo admites? -

\- ¿Desde cuándo, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter son más chismosos que las vecinas? ¿Qué no tenemos cosas que hacer? -

Los chicos se fueron, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. El tipo en si no era feo, pero no le gustaba la manera en la que la trataba, no era justo que él se sintiera con poder sobre las mujeres, eso le hacia rabiar de una manera increíble. Tomó su bolso en donde tenía una libreta del tiempo en el que estudio. Si bien en lo que podría centrar toda su atención, era en agregar más nuevos productos en la sección de Chocolate'xxx. Esperaba que muy en el fondo, siguieran causando furor y éxito. Aunque analizando bien las cosas, desde el pequeño desliz en su departamento muy a su pesar no dejaba de pensar en ello, tomando su libreta de anotaciones, empezó a verificar que tipo de recetas iban a ser modificadas, de su estantería tomó un grueso tomo de chocolatería. Inmersa en su trabajo, no se percató de los mensajes que recibía su celular. Después de unos minutos, Harry entró abruptamente.

-Hermione…-

\- ¿Qué opinas de la combinación de Chocolate blanco y frutos rojos? -

-Bien, pero…-

-Creo que agregaremos selecciones nuevas en el área de Chocolate'xxx-

-Hermione… si me pudieras permitir. -

-Dame solo unos minutos, quiero hablarte del concepto, pues siento que será positivo…-

\- ¡Escúchame! ¡Es importante! Verifiqué en nuestra página web que Sly Agency & Airlines nos ha dado un muy buen rating por concepto de calidad y precio en alimentos. -

\- ¿Y eso…? -

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? Nos están dando plusvalía y mucho renombre, ¿Sabes cuantos correos he recibido de diferentes casas boutiques y agencias de viaje? -

No perdió el tiempo, corrió hacia su equipo de trabajo y buscó su página, encontrándose un enorme comentario…

" _Si bien nosotros somos conocidos por la exigencia y excelencia del servicio, este lugar ha superado todas nuestras expectativas. Desde que entran al establecimiento, pueden observar la pulcritud y amabilidad desde el recibidor. No solo venden comida tipo boulangerie, sino que también tienen hasta las especialidades más exigentes, mi jefe y yo hemos sido sorprendidos por la extensa variedad y exquisitos platillos. Los chocolates son manufacturados con una precisión artística y tienen marca de origen, así que, si están buscando calidad, excelentes productos y precios justos, definitivamente este es su lugar._

 _También tienen una línea exclusiva afrodisiaca, y la recomendamos ampliamente._

 _Blaise Zabinni"_

-No lo puedo creer. - La emoción turbo de cierta manera su voz.

\- ¿Ves? Y dudas del contrato que recién acabamos de firmar. Tenemos planeado reunirte con Blaise y Theo para desarrollarnos en todas sus sucursales, así que te sugiero que saques algo de tu gran alcancía y vayas de compras. -

-Espera… ¿Por qué? -

-Por que tendremos reunión para dentro de 3 días. Ya está apuntado en tu agenda y en la de tu celular también. -

Demonios Harry Potter.

.

.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

.

.

.

Las oficinas y stands promocionales estaban atiborradas de gente, desde que la terrible comida de la cafetería fue sustituida con exquisitos muffins, café y múltiples variedades de brownies, el staff de Sly Agency estaba literalmente trabajando en las nubes, inclusive sus termos estaban repletos de café para poder empezar el día con un delicioso pastelillo o bien, con algún tipo de comida extra. Sonido de fotocopiadoras, tecleo incesables desde los cubículos e inclusive el sonido de las llamadas telefónicas creaban una extraña sinfonía digna de una organización administrativa operacional. Al abrir el nuevo destino de viajes hacia el Oriente Medio, se incrementó un 75% más la jugosa cámara de oro de la ambiciosa familia Malfoy, y los que estaban celebrando algo importante eran sorprendidos con su servicio personalizado y altamente sofisticado.

Lucius Malfoy hizo su aparición en la empresa, no sin antes probar su ya acostumbrado y delicioso pastelillo de chocolate con relleno de fresa, las buenas noticias de que sus ganancias estaban creciendo aún más, lo hicieron inflarse el pecho de orgullo, prometiéndose verificar quienes eran sus _Travel Agents_ más comprometidos para obsequiarles un pequeño detalle. Al entrar por la sala directiva de juntas, encontró a sus _tres cachorros_ ideando un excelente plan para visitar tres destinos, y los clientes que tuvieran _Royalty Sly_ tendrían tarifa especial y bonificaciones extras.

-… Sería una jugosa ganga. – Comentó Theo tomando su delicioso expresso.

-En definitiva, caballeros, solo no olviden para entonces redoblar la tarifa del costo del pasaje de avión para que no deje mella en sus bolsillos- La gruesa e imponente voz de Malfoy Padre los hizo voltear de cierta manera sorprendidos.

\- Algo que al Dragón anciano le mueve y le encanta, es el dinero. - Bromeó Blaise, ganándose un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

\- ¿Cómo van los promocionales, Blaise?- Al tomar asiento, pudo observar las diferentes tablas y diagramas comparativos con los trimestres pasados, quedándose muy asombrado por el desempeño de su joven equipo.

-De maravilla tío Lucius, esas fotos impactantes que tu hijo tomó han servido mucho para el paquete de Luna de Miel en Dubái. -

-Hablando de Luna de Miel… ¿Cuándo demonios ustedes tres, van a darme la dicha de ser abuelo? -

-Hasta que la mujer predilecta llegue a nuestras vidas, papá. - Respondió Draco con cansancio- Por el momento yo quisiera seguir gozando de mi juventud. -

-Por cierto, buen trabajo en cambiar toda la comida y bebida… ¿Quiénes son sus proveedores? -

\- ¿Recuerdas el pequeño local en el que tu delicado y tierno hijo se quejó del chocolate caliente? - El comentario del moreno hizo reír como idiotas a Theo y Draco, mientras Lucius escuchaba atento – Pues conocimos a la dueña y es una dulzura en todo su esplendor. Tiene muy buenas recomendaciones y una excelente reseña por parte de la crítica culinaria Minerva MgGonagall. –

-Me gusta que mis muchachos siempre busquen lo mejor para mi empresa, no podía sentirme más complacido. Retírense, tengo que dialogar con los inversionistas de un proyecto nuevo y no los quiero husmeando por aquí. –

Al salir, Draco tenía entre sus manos su tableta electrónica para verificar el status de las reseñas de cada viajero y sus experiencias, en un promedio semanal, se vendían alrededor de 135 viajes con distintos destinos, pero lo más calificado era la calidez del servicio junto con la calidad de los productos, y hasta el momento, no habían tenido ningún mal review. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus tareas que no se fijó en lo absoluto de que Hermione Granger estaba siendo recibida y dirigida hacia una pequeña sala de juntas por dos traidores, llamados Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni.

.

.

.

oOo—oOo—oOo

.

.

.

Había un pequeño _coffee break_ junto con jarras de café, crema y leche. La castaña estaba agradecida del recibimiento del que fue merecedora, y los comentarios positivos por sus humildes productos la llenaron de orgullo, tomó una taza de café y se sentó ordenando los documentos que iba a presentar para elaborar la producción en otras sucursales, hojeó muy atenta todos los permisos, costos por producto y servicios de envío. Escuchaba atento como Blaise hablaba fluidamente en italiano con el vicepresidente de la agencia en Roma, y a Theo teclear rápidamente en su laptop.

\- ¿Todo bien con la empresa? -

-Excelente, Mione. Tenemos contratos por todos lados, por cierto ¿Tienes todos tus documentos? - Ella asintió entregándolos.

-Serías muy buena secretaria, todo esta ordenado. Solo déjame escanearlo y mandaremos a mi departamento de ingresos para que empiecen con tu pago correspondiente. -

-Muchas gracias chicos, honestamente no esperaba trabajar para una empresa tan grande como esta. -

-Es por que tu trabajo realmente vale la pena. Ahora que tenemos tu presencia aquí, quisiéramos saber en qué es lo que sueña la dueña de tan exquisita pastelería. -

-En general no mucho, soy una persona muy sencilla. – respondió no muy convencida.

-Vaya, quiero suponer que, con una buena rebanada de pizza, una cerveza y buena plática, ¿sería la cita perfecta? – los tres rieron por el comentario hecho por el mismo Theo.

-Algo así… o una buena copa de vino. Aparte de Harry y Ron, son los primeros con los cuales estoy platicando de estas cosas. -

-El caballero que te invite a salir debe de ser alguien con mucho tema de conversación. -

-Y mucho cerebro. No soy una persona muy cursi, pero me gustan los detalles exóticos. -

\- ¿Exóticos? - Esto los sorprendió haciéndola reír.

-En estos tiempos, las chicas ya no disfrutan de una caminata por el parque o algo parecido, todas suelen ser frívolas y vanidosas pensando en qué se van a poner esta noche y salir de fiesta. -

-Eres una completa dama. - Atinó Blaise.

-Algunos me pueden tomar de anticuada- ella bajó la cabeza y volteó a ver su reloj de muñeca- Si ya no necesitan algo más me retiraré. Pondré todo mi empeño para que salga su pedido y entregarlo en la fecha pactada. -

-Confiamos en ti, Granger. -

Los jóvenes lo acompañaron a la salida del área de juntas en donde miles de salas estaban repletas de gente apuntando en sus agendas o simplemente poniendo atención, mientras iban platicando de trivialidades y nuevos lanzamientos en su modesta industria, sus ojos castaños dieron frente a una puerta de cristal abierta y se posaron sobre un rubio alto, quien explicaba apasionadamente los objetivos del mes, sus facciones, el rostro jubiloso y los fieros ojos grises detrás de unos lentes con micas sin armazón, esta escena la dejó muy sorprendida…. Se veía tan lleno de seguridad, y envidiaba firmemente cómo todos lo veían atentos, admirándolo. Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro con un puntero en la mano, el cabello cayéndole sobre su frente y las mangas de su camisa verde claro arremangadas hasta medio antebrazo, hipnóticamente la hicieron volar hacia su diario en donde celosamente tenía guardada la historia erótica de su _Eros_.

Draco instintivamente volteó hacia la puerta, y se congeló al ver a la castaña parada en el umbral de la puerta, detallando su silueta. Tenía su ondulante melena sujeta por una cola de caballo, vestía un hermoso conjunto de falda de tubo color café obscuro y una blusa manga larga con ribetes en las muñequeras a juego con el color de sus zapatillas, sus ojos miel lo miraban extrañamente con admiración. Se veía tierna y encantadora…

Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la torpe intromisión, ella titubeó maldiciéndose internamente para desaparecer del umbral de la puerta y huir hacia la salida. Dio alcance a los dos caballeros que la habían citado, y rogó a Dios para que no pasara lo que se aproximaba a continuación.

-Si me hubieran avisado que la Srta. Granger iba a venir a nuestra empresa, yo mismo le hubiese dado un tour personalmente. – Ella sintió como los ojos grises de Draco la recorrieron sin pudor, estremeciéndola como una adolescente hormonal.

-Buenos días, Malfoy. Supimos que estabas ocupado con tu meeting, así que decidimos no molestarte. –

-Nunca la presencia de una dama tan hermosa es una molestia para mí. –

-Ahórratelo Draco, Hermione ya está por marcharse. - Rebatió Theo algo asqueado y ella asintió modulando una tenue sonrisa.

\- ¿Te marcharás ya? – Ella no podía emitir palabra alguna, pero juntando todo su auto control conectó su vista con la de él volviendo a asentir, se veía hermoso con esos lentes puestos.

-Vine a entregarle la documentación referente al surtido de tus otras sucursales, Blaise y Theo estuvieron explicándome a detalle cómo procederemos con entregas y fechas de resurtido. -

-Que triste, pensaba que habías venido a verme a mi- Draco simuló un puchero digno de un bebé.

Este gesto tomó desprevenida a Hermione, ¿Siempre era así de directo? Si antes había sumado puntos por la maravillosa demostración de su trabajo, ahora esta niñería le había restado menos cien. La cara de Theo y Blaise era todo un poema, y con una mirada gélida de parte de Draco, captaron el mensaje perdiéndose en el recibidor de la entrada principal.

-Solo vengo por cuestiones de negocios, tú generas ganancias y yo también. -

-En ese caso, deberías quedarte un poco más para dialogar conmigo respecto a tus ganancias. Soy un buen analítico e inclusive te puedo dar unos buenos consejos. – Sugirió el rubio guiñándole un ojo." _Y vaya ganancias que quiero manejar contigo, Granger"_ pensó al visualizarla bien.

-Tal vez otro día, de verdad debo irme. – Al comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, sintió cómo el caminaba a su lado irritándola en el proceso.

-No, no te irás. – Aseguró el rubio triunfante cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -

Él señaló hacia los ventanales y pudieron observar toda la torrencial lluvia que había iniciado. No podía creer que le pasaran estas cosas, éste tomó uno de sus hombros para hacerla voltear y se quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo en un momento a tu restaurante? – Se ofreció.

-Te lo agradecería mucho. - respondió de manera sincera.

-Solo acompáñame un momento a mi oficina y te prometo que nos iremos pronto. –

No muy convencida accedió, caminaron a la par mientras la gente pasaba entre ellos una y otra vez con prisa. Tomaron el ascensor y en menos de un minuto estuvieron caminando por el recibidor, quien una joven de lentes los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Cindy, cancela mis ultimas dos citas del día y agéndalas para mañana. - El rubio no se inmutó a verla, cosa que se le hizo grosero a Hermione, pero al ver a la joven asistente teclear con una mano, y manobrear el teléfono mientras apuntaba en la agenda ejecutiva se le hizo admirable.

Al ingresar, se quedó muy sorprendida por el amplio espacio de esta y sobre todo el ventanal detrás de su escritorio. Draco, por su parte, tomó sus lentes dejándolos sobre el escritorio, al momento que tomaba su saco y buscaba las llaves de su auto, volteó a ver a Hermione que curiosamente pasaba su vista por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Verificando que no haya calabozos ni prisioneros? - Bromeó.

-Debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendida. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Que no se te olvide que tenemos una plática pendiente, Muñeca. -

-No, no tenemos. – zanjo el tema.

Él le indicó que era hora de partir, caminaron fuera de la oficina, presionaron el elevador hasta el piso principal mirándose. Salieron caminando hacia el estacionamiento, en donde el rubio siguió con sus intentos de presionar.

\- Claro que sí. -

-Y según tú ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar? -

-El cómo te harás responsable. – Se detuvo en medio, haciendo que Hermione se girara para mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿Responsable de qué? - Preguntó mosqueada.

-De la atracción que siento hacia ti. – Su nerviosismo creció al escuchar dichas palabras, pues los ojos grises de Draco se convirtieron en plata liquida, escudriñándola sin ningún pudor.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces esto, Draco? Ya te dije que no soy como las estúpidas de tus amiguitas. –

\- ¿Acaso te pones nerviosas con mis palabras? – tomó una de sus manos para darle un suave tirón y dejarla nuevamente frente a si mismo.

-NO. Deja el juego. – él ignoró su petición. Sin soltarla de la mano, caminaron juntos hacia el MB negro del joven, dejándola contra la puerta del copiloto mientras él le cerraba el paso.

\- ¿Sabes qué me resulta inquietante? - Acercó peligrosamente su rostro hacia el de la chica, causando que la estampida de mariposas de Hermione subiera como loca por el área de su pecho- Que, a pesar de haber estado a punto de entregarnos al placer, tú siempre te escurres como mantequilla de mis dedos, eso me tiene muy molesto. – Soltó con voz ronca.

-P-pues me da mucha pena, no soy una zorra, ni una amiguita con la que te puedas divertir…- La voz entrecortada de Hermione hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de que su presencia no le era indiferente, así que siguió turbando la paz de la joven.

-No me importaría volver a robarte un beso de nuevo, Hermione…- La encantadora sonrisa que brotó de los labios de Draco hizo derretir internamente a Hermione, pero guardó la compostura y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, vociferó.

-Basta, lo digo enserio. - La autoridad en su voz logró que, por esta vez, Draco respetara su espacio personal.

Siempre terminaban así, de lo más trivial hasta el punto en el que él se le abalanzaba como un león a un ciervo. Sin mediar palabra ingresaron al auto y el trayecto estaba muy tranquilo… por no decir incómodo.

Sus amigos tenían razón, no sabía que era lo que le atraía de este patán, pero no podía negarse, cualquier mujer que haya estado bajo el toque de este hombre, debía estar completamente idiotizada o seguramente enajenada, su magnetismo era increíble, pero ella no era tonta, el chico era astuto y sabía muy bien como tratar a una mujer para que la manejara a su antojo, verlo conducir tomando con naturalidad el volante y ver cómo las venas resaltaban de sus masculinas manos al momento en el que él ejercía presión, la hicieron hiperventilar algo inquieta rememorando el incidente en su departamento, el sacudón de escalofríos que sintió en ese momento lograron que el chico sintiera curiosidad de saber que le pasaba.

\- ¿Quieres que suba el aire acondicionado, preciosa? -

-Si, por favor…-

No dijeron nada más, solo el sepulcral silencio hacia el trayecto a su local, y uno que otro monosílabo por parte de ambos, al cruzar un semáforo verde, sus ojos siguieron bebiendo de la presencia del albino, la silueta de su mandíbula, los antebrazos adornados por otro conjunto de venas, preguntándose a sí misma si volvería a estar entre estos mientras él la…. Listo, necesitaba de sus _métodos extinguidores_. No podía dejarlo pasar, el fuego dentro de ella era demasiado, y su nula experiencia en el tema la frustraba.

Draco la miraba de reojo, tragó fuerte cuando notó la falda ceñírse un poco hacia arriba, mostrando la sensual curvatura de la pantorrilla, no era la gran cosa, pero su mente viajó imaginándola encima de su hombro, o flexionada al aire… como aquella vez en su hogar.

No tenía ni una puta idea, del porqué de tal atracción, tenía que ingeniárselas, esa condenada mujer no iba a pasar por alto, se sentía con la urgencia de pervertirla y ayudarla a complacer todas y cada una de sus utopías literarias. Se estacionó enfrente del lugar, recibiendo una tierna mirada de agradecimiento, aunque la lluvia seguía haciendo estragos, disimuladamente la observó abrir la puerta, pero esta tenía el seguro puesto, haciéndola voltear instantáneamente a verlo algo asustada.

\- ¿Huyendo tan pronto? – Su atractiva sonrisa la hizo tragar en seco, tratando de controlarse.

\- ¿Podrías quitarle el seguro? – Lo evadió.

-Vas a resfriarte. – Se reclinó un poco, sin perder ningún detalle de ella- Ahora que estamos… tú y yo aquí, ahora sí vamos a poder hablar. – Ella suspiró hastiada.

-No lo dejarás pasar, ¿Cierto? -

-No después de…- con la mirada asesina que le dedicó fue más que suficiente, alzando sus manos en forma de rendición- sabes bien que fue lo que sucedió. Si te soy honesto, me desesperas. –

\- ¡Ja! Lo dice el acosador más insoportable y nefasto de Gran Bretaña. -

-Y el más millonario y guapo del mundo, si vas a insultarme, al menos hazlo bien. – los dos se miraron divertidos por el comentario- En verdad, quiero saber que si sigue en pie lo que te propuse _ese día. -_

-N-nunca hubo tal proposición, Draco...- Hermione bajó la cabeza, gesto que se le hizo tierno a Draco, tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos, la obligó a mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Granger? -

-A que te burles de mí. No soy de _ese tipo de chicas_ , y tengo una manera muy diferente de pensar que la tuya, en toda acción siempre viene una consecuencia de por medio Malfoy. –

-Somos personas adultas, Hermione ¿Qué podría salir mal? -

-Muchas cosas, solo…- su nerviosismo la hizo morderse el labio inferior, ante la gélida mirada del rubio, urgiendo sus ganas de besarla- No sirvo para lo que tú estas acostumbrado, Draco. No soy una zorra, ni una puta, y no quiero perder algo valioso así… Ni siquiera te conozco bien, no soy una mujer para tener aventuras… No funcionaría. - Al darse cuenta de lo que soltó, se llevó las manos a la boca completamente aterrorizada.

\- Y por eso crees que no podrías _llevar tus deseos a cabo._ ¿Por qué te niegas ante la oportunidad del placer? – Al fin sus palabras captaron el mensaje que ella intentaba decirle desde hace mucho, seguía siendo _virgen._

-Olvida lo que te dije, fue una pésima idea. - Miró hacia afuera y observó que la lluvia había cesado, así que abrió la puerta con éxito, pero al intentar salir, el rubio le dio un suave tirón, haciéndola sentarse nuevamente.

-Recuerda lo que te dije hace días Granger…- Se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella quedando a un palmo de distancia-…Vas a ser mía, y sé que aceptarás…-

\- ¿Aceptar qué? ¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar con todo esto?- Respingó al momento en el que el rubio la calló con un esporádico beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, incitándola. Sin separarse de estos, susurró sobre ellos la oración que la haría sentir por primera vez la indecisión.

\- … ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar, Hermione? – Los segundos se convirtieron en segundos parra Hermione, estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el deseo impropio de besarlo, pero su cordura la hizo reaccionar de manera inmediata, alejándose a una distancia prudente del joven, dejándolo con el deseo de probar nuevamente sus labios.

-L-lo siento Draco, no puedo…-

Sin dejarlo continuar, salió del vehículo y cruzó la calle casi trotando… La vio meterse con prisa dentro del local, desapareciendo de su vista, dejando a un rubio encabronado, y de cierto modo decidido. Era el momento perfecto para sacar todas sus enseñanzas y tácticas románticas, y si tenía que atacar directamente con bombones de chocolate y docena de flores rojas, estaba dispuesto…

-No huirás de mi… Ya no más, preciosa...-

.

Hermione iba a ser para él, y ese pensamiento lo turbó de cierta manera.

.

Buena suerte, querido Draco.

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches!**

 **Lamento terriblemente la ausencia chicas, he tenido una temporada bastante pesada, pero bendito sea la Gracia Divina todo está saliendo de maravilla. Aqui les hago la novena entrega, y en la próxima tengo preparado SI O SI el escrito erótico de Hermione de nombre** EROS

 **Les agradezco a todas y todos por sus maravillosos reviews y seguimientos, como pudimos ver en esta entrega, Hermione se sincera con nuestro odioso rubio, ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo? Vuelvo a repetirlo: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUGERENCIAS, Y COMENTARIOS, la verdad me hacen un mega paro. A mis nuevos favoritos y reviewers, muchísimas gracias, espero lo disfruten, ¡11 páginas no salen solitas!**

 **¡Hasta prooooonto!**

 **Veronika BlackHeart ;)**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **oOoVoOo**

 **¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

 **.**

 _._

* * *

" _Si no has dado la mordida a un chocolate en tus días de dieta, no sabes lo que es el Paraíso"_

 **"… _Eros..."_**

.

.

.

 _Despertó con el olor de los inciensos prendidos, la brisa fresca y el olor a sal… Su esbelta figura se encontraba cubierta con un sedoso vestido de lino, pestañeo…_

 _Las suaves y mullidas almohadas estaban dispersas por todo el lugar, los suelos pulidos, contrastaban con las grandes columnas de mármol, las cuales estaban adornadas de enredaderas y flores de jazmín. El viento revolvió su ensortijado cabello, una dulce voz la condujo hacia el ala opuesta, dándole la bienvenida por ser la nueva esposa del Dios del Amor. En el trayecto, se maravilló con la hermosa vista hacia el mar tan azul, el paisaje le robó el aliento, y entre las ventanas, los rayos del sol le impactaban entre ratos a su rostro, siendo acariciado por el Astro Rey…_

 _Los vapores de la gran bañera y olores a flores y cítricos de la habitación la sedujeron, sumergiéndose de cuerpo completo, sus sentidos se abrieron, y su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente receptivo, al sentir la brisa marina, sus pezones se endurecieron causándose un enorme y estruendoso placer. Lentamente, fue saliendo hasta tomar un gran lienzo de lino, quitando el exceso de agua disfrutando de la suavidad, sintiéndose aletargada y sorprendida de todas las sensaciones. Ensimismada, no se percató de la presencia dentro de la habitación, quien aprovechó para nublarle la vista…_

 _Cada fibra de su cuerpo vibró cuando el suave tacto de aquellos dedos recorrió la línea de su espalda, después, esa sensación recorrió cada costado de su silueta, agitando la creciente tormenta que estaba bullendo en su interior. Así de espaldas como se encontraba, sintió un par de manos recorrerla de arriba hacia abajo, desde su muslo izquierdo hasta el vientre y de regreso hacia sus pechos._

 _-...- ¿Quién? - Pero no pudo continuar._

 _Unos labios profanaron la línea de su cuello esparciendo un torrente de besos en toda su extensión, abarcando sus hombros, clavícula y lóbulo. Sintió esa dureza rozarle el inicio de los glúteos, y se humedeció, la carne latente en su interior clamaba por ella, para que apagara su fuego interno, solo podía dedicarse a gemir y suspirar entrecortadamente, mientras él no les daba descanso a sus caricias, una de las manos se perdió dentro del mar de rizos, buscando su tesoro… Encontrando su perla de placer. De manera bestial, esos dedos se dedicaron a masajear ese punto haciéndola arquear la espalda, luchando por no jadear o gemir con fuerza, ante cada caricia, el placer y la humedad de su sexo incrementaba, arqueándose más hacia el sexo de aquel pedazo de carne, caliente y febril._

 _-No te reprimas, preciosa… Quiero escucharte...-_

 _Sus piernas le estaban fallando, las ondas de placer que irradiaba ese preciado punto la hacían implorar más, aún con la vista nublada, sintió como era llevada en vilo por unos brazos fuertes, sintiendo la dureza de los pectorales de quien fuera, sintió la brisa golpearle el rostro, mitigando el ardor febril de su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó al sentir una superficie mullida, volviendo a ser atacada por besos y caricias más demandantes, se hincó tentando sobre aquel cuerpo, palpando con premura, pasando sus delicadas manos sobre el cuerpo de aquel ser, al pasar sus manos sobre la espalda, respingó sintiendo algo suave._

 _Eran plumas…_

 _Él tomó nuevamente sus manos besándolas, recorriendo entre mordidas desde la cara interna de sus muñecas hasta sus antebrazos, aprovechó para recostarla y sin dejar de acariciarla, se impulsó y arremetió contra sus labios, robándole el aliento y haciendo que le respondiera con la misma intensidad. Lo sintió besar su cuello, pasar sus labios por su garganta mordiéndole suavemente, descender hacia su clavícula y besar el inicio de sus pechos, sus manos tomaron con delicadeza sus suaves carnes, metiendo un pezón dentro de su boca. El placer incrementó en el momento en que su boca bajó mordiéndole el vientre, lamiendo el ombligo, y bajando hacia su pubis. Le abrió las piernas sin dejar de acariciarla, otorgándole todo el placer que merecía, bebiendo de su manantial escuchando los gemidos entrecortados cada que sus labios la probaban._

 _Embriagado, se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de admirarla. Volvió a atacarla nuevamente con demandantes ya apasionados besos, dejándola recorrer y perfilar su rostro, mordiéndose los labios, masajeando su lengua, tomó su miembro y comenzó a empapar la punta con las aguas del ese manantial, rozándose, estimulándose, y sin resistirlo más, la reclamó como suya…_

 _Ella únicamente pudo gritar de placer cuando él la penetró con fuerza, y sin dejarla sobreponerse ante la invasión, comenzó con el vaivén de caderas acariciándole desde el tobillo, hacia los muslos, haciéndola sentir mujer. Él se sentó en medio de ese mar de sábanas, haciéndola sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, tomó unas cuantas hebras de su cabello y haló hacia atrás, arrancándole más gemidos a su musa, quien se movía con ímpetu, sonrió dentro de su placer al verla tan entregada, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, cerró los ojos y siseó cuando ella encajó sus uñas en la base de sus hombros._

 _Sentía que desfallecería, él la estaba llevando al borde del abismo, arremetía dentro de ella de manera ruda, escuchando sus roncos gemidos, sus pieles aperladas se rozaban con más facilidad, estaba a punto, se retorcía entre esos brazos masculinos, preparándose, clamándolo. Gimió al sentir el aumento de ritmo, dejando car su cabeza hacia atrás, dos, tres, más rápido, más hondo… Y explotaron._

 _La efervescente y potente sensación del orgasmo los golpeó a ambos haciéndolos gemir y envolverse en un sensual beso, estrujando la piel. Agitada, sus manos comenzaron a palpar a ciegas, buscando su rostro._

 _Quería verlo._

 _El sonido de un aleteó la sobresaltó recibiendo la brisa fresca, y con exasperante lentitud, fue recobrando el sentido de la vista, siendo recibida por el destello de un cabello rubio platinado y unos hermosos ojos grises que la miraban con fascinación…_

 _._

 _-OoO-oOo-oOo-oOo-_

Se despertó de golpe sobre su cama inhalando aire con fuerza… Miró hacia su celular, genial…

4:00 am.

Se llevó sus manos hacia el rostro para despabilarse un poco. ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?

Nunca había sentido un sueño tan… real… y menos pensando en alguien. Se sonrojó, tomó su manta tejida de lana gruesa y caminó envuelta en ella, abrió la puerta de su balcón para dejar que el frío le calmara las ideas, sonrió tontamente…

No podía, simplemente no entendía qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, de echo no había nada concreto, nunca habían tenido una cita, y no sabía si eso sucedería, aunque, por muy dentro de su ser, estaba desesperanzada, jamás se fijaría en ella a no ser que fuera un trofeo y eso le chocaba como a nada en el mundo…

A esa misma hora, pero al otro lado de Londres, un joven de ojos grises completamente sudado estaba realizando _push-ups_ , _burpies_ , sentadillas, pesas, toda la secuencia de ejercicios… subió a una barandilla de la cual empezó a realizar peso muerto, un circuito de abdominales para mantener su físico de acero, a pesar de realizar su ronda de ejercicios diaria, su mente lo traicionó al pensar en ella… Se dejó caer en una banca, tranquilizando su respiración debida a la actividad física. Ella realmente era diferente a las otras chicas, sabía que, si quería conquistarla, tendría que fijarse sobre las cosas que le gustan, tener más detalles acerca de sus hobbies o aficiones, y si tenía que llegar a eso, sabía que contaba con 4 personas efectivas para investigar. Claro…

Caminó hacia la regadera, y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera sus extremidades, tomó su shampoo herbal y comenzó a lavarse. Lo bueno de una buena sesión de ejercicio, era que podía dormir unas horas más antes de ir a la corporación.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Hermione volvió a levantarse, abrió el grifo para llenar su bañera y preparar su tina con sales de vainilla, se sumergió siendo envuelta en el delicioso olor de la esencia y comenzó a bañarse, transcurridos los 25 minutos, se levantó y comenzó a alistarse para ir a su humilde empresa, se desenredó el cabello, aplicando un acondicionador para sus ondas, aplicó poco maquillaje y salió no sin antes abrazar a su gato. Al salir, se encontró una hermosa rosa en el recibidor de la puerta sin nota. Caminando mientras cruzaba la plazuela que daba enfrente de su local, se encontraba meditando y pensando… ¿Y si se dejaba llevar? No necesariamente con él, pero… ¿Y si sí?

Al llegar al local, le pidió a Emilia que le trajera un jarrón, lo llenó con un poco de agua y depositó la rosa ahí. Y poco a poco pasando los días, las rosas comenzaban a aparecer anónimamente desde el trayecto a su casa- local y local- casa, y siempre de colores rojo, rosa y blanco.

Después del mes, como todos los días, pudo observar cómo empezó a llenarse poco a poco el local con la gente del servicio, enormes familias, pedidos para llevar, agradecía infinitamente el flujo de gente, y las risas de sus empleados, eso querría decir que todo estaba bien. Mientras se metía a la oficina a revisar las facturaciones y los demás correos de la agencia, sus pensamientos la traicionaron, evocando nuevamente los pensamientos que tuvo hace un mes, y siempre repitiéndose SU rostro en el sueño… _Eros_ seguía vigente, y muy latente en los escritos que había hecho ahora en su nuevo diario.

Frustrada, comenzó a responder los correos rezagados que quedaban en su bandeja de entrada, adelantando los pendientes que tenía en la agenda, también recordó que tenía que actualizar los postres del menú del restaurante, sacar presupuestos, infinidad de cosas… Las horas pasaron volando, el sonido de las cajas registradoras, la impresora sacando tickets, el teléfono sonando cada 7 minutos para pedidos, su celular que no dejaba de vibrar… Salió con unos documentos en la mano, quedándose perpleja por la cantidad de gente que se quedaba esperando en la sala de espera por una mesa vacía, y dentro de ese tumulto de gente, los tres ejecutivos saludando a los demás.

-Buenas tardes. - Canturrearon los tres.

-Hola chicos, buenas tardes. - Hermione saludó a todos con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de atender a un grupo de chicas.

\- ¿Muy ocupada, Granger? - el rubio la miró con una sonrisita coqueta, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse como idiota después de su sueño de esta mañana.

-Un poco- ambos se sorprendieron de su honestidad y siguieron mirándose- ¿Vinieron a comer? -

" _Tonta, claro que sí"_ pensó la castaña.

\- Quisimos pasar por un bocadillo, pero no imaginamos que estuviera muy lleno. –

-Si me dan un momento, puedo conseguirles una mesa. -

-Granger, no queremos abusar. – Blaise usó su falsa modestia, Hermione no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada mostrando una faceta completamente diferente a los tres caballeros.

-No es abusar, dejémoslo como una comida ejecutiva de negocios. - Esto causó la de los tres hombres. - Denme un momento, les conseguiré algo. -

Mientras veían a la joven salir a buscar algo en el comedor, una de las camareras les ofreció algo de beber, después de unos cinco minutos, fueron conducidos hacia una mesa, les tomaron la orden y empezaron a disfrutar de sus bebidas, la castaña se aproximo hacia ellos para verificar que todo estuviera bien, y no pudo evitar ocultar su emoción.

-Disculpa Malfoy, solo quería comentarte, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que llegaste? – esto lo tomó por sorpresa y la miró algo curioso- Habías comentado que la gran mayoría de nuestros productos no tenían conteo calórico. Y en vista de que te gusta "estar en forma", hicimos algunos cambios. -

-Tengo que reconocer que estoy gratamente sorprendido Granger, me pregunto qué podrá ser. -

Ella únicamente sonrió y regresó a su área de trabajo, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos, de repente, Harry llegó a saludarlos como de costumbre, y el interrogatorio no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Quién es ella y que le pasó a tu mejor amiga? -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

-Llega a nuestra mesa, y de manera muy amable y cordial le comenta a _**este idiota**_ , que hicieron algunos cambios en su menú. -

\- ¡Ah, eso! Pues… estuvo pensando, si más idiotas egocéntricos como tú llegasen a su local, era obvio que tenía que hacer cambios con aderezos y con tipo de panes. En cuanto llegue tu orden de sándwich, te vas a dar cuenta. –

Ante el comentario, no pudieron evitar reírse, en cuanto llegó la comida, Draco se sorprendió, pues la orden de sándwich de salmón estaba hecha con pan de centeno y ensalada de espinacas y pepino aderezada con un poco de vinagreta tailandesa. Disfrutó del crujido de la primera mordida, y los sabores explotaron dentro de su boca como una bomba, pues la vinagreta estaba ligeramente achocolatada y eso le dio el plus en el sabor.

-Esto sabe delicioso ¿Quién hace los aderezos? -

-Ron los realiza, con el previo consentimiento de Mione, ya sabes…-

-Seguramente como jefa ha de ser aterrador. –

-No, de echo es la mejor en ingeniárselas para hacer combinaciones excéntricas… gracias a sus vivencias. -

-Me intriga cada vez que dices que sus creaciones son referentes a sus vivencias- Ante esto, Draco no pudo evitar observarla desde la mesa- Aumenta mi curiosidad. -

-Pues si quieres saber más sobre eso, te invito a que la observes con más detalle en cuanto esté en su taller de chocolatería, mi mejor amiga te puede sorprender…-

Solo observó cómo la joven desaparecía hacia adentro del local, y mientras Theodore y Blaise estaban en su plática de no se qué con Harry, se escabulló cuidando de que nadie lo notara, recorriendo el pasillo de lado izquierdo, atravesando la cocina, y llegando a un lugar de área fría, encontrándola de espaldas muy concentrada en lo que estaba.

Cautelosamente, se colocó detrás de ella admirando desde lejos la obra de arte, estaba realizando un bouquet de rosas con chocolate moldeable. La destreza con la cual sumergía la fresa en el chocolate y aplastaba con un rodillo otros pedazos de chocolate, sin perder detalle a lo que hacía, soltó de repente.

\- ¿Inspirada, Granger? –

La sorpresa la invadió ahogando un grito y girándose abruptamente hacia adelante, mirándolo fijamente con el pulso acelerado. Su reacción se le hizo completamente adorable, como un pequeño gatito sorprendido por la forma en la que sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillantes.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso…? Bueno, no importa, casi me matas del susto. -

-No quería espantarte tanto, ¿Tan horroroso soy? -

-Como un ogro, Malfoy- bromeó, causando la risa masculina, volviendo a girar sobre su propio eje, continuó trabajando ante la atenta mirada del rubio, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila.

\- ¿Para quién son esas rosas? -

-Un joven hará una propuesta de matrimonio a su novia, y tenía la idea de regalarle algo original y comestible. –

-Hablando de comestibles… Me gustó tu comida, lograste sorprenderme un poco. – Se sinceró.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, Malfoy. – Ella le regaló una sonrisa cálida y sincera, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Enserio, no sé como lo haces, pero honestamente tu comida estuvo deliciosa, no le digas a Blaise ni a Theo. - Ambos se rieron ante el comentario infantil.

-Es mi deber complacer el paladar más exigente de mis clientes, Señor Malfoy. Ese es mi slogan personal. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, gesto que no pasó por desapercibido por él.

-Aún tengo curiosidad ante tu lema…-

Ella volteó a verlo sobre su hombro algo dudosa, teniéndose cerca, él observando con detenimiento el color de su piel salpicada en tenues pecas, con ganas de pegarle una mordida en sus mejillas para comprobar si era deliciosa, y ella perdida en sus ojos color tormenta, recapitulando su sueño erótico, aún no era capaz de contestarle todo por lo que él tenía curiosidad, sin imaginárselo ambos, ella sumergió su dedo índice dentro del chocolate derretido y lo acercó a los pálidos labios del hombre, delineó el fino labio inferior de este, embadurnando el cálido producto, y casi desfallece al sentir la succión casi animal de estos al degustar el dulce, sintió la suavidad de la lengua, y la calidez de su boca, rompiendo su taboo, del saber que coquetear de vez en cuando no está mal, solo un pequeño coqueteo… Se congeló tragando grueso al no perder detalle en cómo él se relamía los labios al termina de saborear el chocolate.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? -

Él sonrió ante la inocente pregunta, y pegándose hacia ella por detrás y acorralándola en la barrita, el mentón femenino fue tomado por unos dedos masculinos robándole un profundo y apasionado beso, haciéndolos gemir a ambos, él aprovechó su gemido para saborearla a fondo, frenó la intensidad tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones y mordiendo su labio inferior, lo soltó, imitando nuevamente su acción anterior de relamerse.

-Estuvo jodidamente delicioso. -

"A veces hay placeres culposos de los cuales no te puedes arrepentir después…"

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches!**

 **Primero que nada, les ofrezco una disculpa enorme, mi trabajo está pasando por muchísimos cambios hablando administrativamente, mi jefe tuvo una promoción de puesto, mi gerente residente de igual manera se fue del País por cuestiones laborales y estamos literal con los ojos en la espalda, pues TODO PUEDE PASAR.**

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, estoy armando los siguientes en cuanto tengo tiempo libre, no tienen idea de la satisfacción que me causa escribir y ponerlas contentas. Ahora, pasemos a lo siguiente...**

 **¿¡QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ EL SUEÑO DE HERMIONE!? Las leo en los reviews, que se me estan viniendo cosas a la cabeza tan buenas, que necesito de papel y pluma para plasmarlas. Les pido de favor a TOD S que si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia para continuar con la historia se los voy a agradecer, pues a veces por el ritmo de trabajo las ideas vienen como una estampida o desaparecen.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por seguir esta humilde historia, y a mis reviewers les mando un fuerte abrazo y besito desde México.**

 **¡Hasta la siguiente entrega!**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **V**

 **¿Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

 **.**

 _._

"¿Y si le embarras un poco de chocolate por aquí? _"_

.

.

.

Pasó una semana, recibiendo la invitación de Draco de acudir a su empresa, necesitaban ajustar algunas cosas referentes a las máquinas expendedoras, ya que la demanda era mucha, los productos se agotaban. El clima era lluvioso, cuidando de que no pisara en alguna rendija de coladera o en algún otro lugar extraño. Giró hacia una esquina de la calle, recibiendo los mensajes de texto de sus amigos, por cosas sin importancia. No se fijó que estaba frente a Theo, que apenas iba a ingresar al edificio.

-Hola Mione, ¿Todo bien? -

-Si… es solo que Draco me citó aquí para hablar del producto. -

\- ¿Draco? ¿Ya no es Sr. Malfoy? -

-Sabes muy bien que nuestro trato dejó de ser cordial desde que nos hicimos socios. -

Mientras iban ingresando al lobby principal, Draco volteó a verlos, sintiendo una oleada repentina de celos, solo conversaban, pero Hermione se sentía tan tranquila hablando con su mejor amigo, que no supo de donde había salido su repentina posesión.

" _Estás jodido_ " pensó.

Se acercó con tranquilidad hacia ellos, tratando de acaparar toda la atención.

-Hola a todos. – Theo y Hermione se voltearon a verlo.

-Qué onda, Dragón. ¿Todo bien? –

-Todo excelente, Hermione ¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi oficina? -

-Para nada. Gracias por la plática Theo. –

-Al contrario, es un placer. -

Vieron como el castaño desaparecía hacia el lado opuesto, Draco le enseñó el camino hacia su oficina, mientras iban platicando de cosas sin sentido. Al tomar el ascensor la joven se dio cuenta de que muchas féminas no dejaban de comerse a Draco con la mirada, generándole una rara sensación de molestia. Al alzar la vista, pudo observar que el cuello de la camisa de Draco estaba algo desalineado, y con la gran naturalidad del mundo, decidió arreglarla ella misma, haciendo que las mujercitas dejaran de mirarlo y que éste mismo la mirara gratamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Marcando territorio tan pronto, Granger? -

-No digas tonterías- se ruborizó, haciendo que él se riera- Si a ti no te interesa verte pulcramente arreglado, no es mi problema. Me lo agradecerás después. –

-Eres increíble, castaña. -

Llegaron a su despacho, él sentándose de frente al monitor y ella de frente a él revisando los documentos que le informaban el incremento completo de las ganancias de su restaurante. Draco verificaba las inversiones de su empresa, estando gratamente sorprendido con los números. Hermione no pudo derretirse al verlo tan concentrado en el monitor de su computadora, se veía realmente guapo con ese gesto de concentración, se despabiló ruborizándose y se acercó hacia él, situándose a su lado.

\- ¿Todo marcha bien? -

-En teoría sí preciosa, ¿Tienes planes hoy? Por qué no pienso dejarte marchar tan pronto, necesito enseñarte las áreas en donde tenemos las máquinas y la cafetería de la empresa. -

-Para nada, de echo gracias por llamarme lo más pronto posible. Necesitamos hacer un plan B en dado caso de que yo no pueda acudir a verificar las máquinas. -

-Por cierto, ¿Gustas algo de tomar? Pediré un café. -

\- ¿Te molesto con una limonada? -

-Hecho. -

Mientras Draco alzaba la bocina para generar la orden, Hermione tuvo que controlar su respiración, pues el cambio de actitud era bastante, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuertemente. Si su faceta de cabrón egocéntrico le había crispado los nervios, ésta faceta de un "hombre tranquilo, paciente y dulce" la estaba cautivado muchísimo.

Él, por su parte, estaba curiosamente impresionado con el porte y la conducta de su hermosa socia. Tal vez, y si ella decía que sí… podría ser que en algún futuro no muy lejano, su hermoso y plano vientre estuviese curveado, en espera de un rubio y pequeño sujeto y tal vez una pequeña pero adiamantada sortija de … Se quitó los lentes y sacudió su cabeza, pasando sus manos por su rostro, auto regañándose por pensar de esa manera tan… atemorizante. Al momento en el que sus bebidas llegaron, la joven las dejó sobre el escritorio de su jefe, y completamente apenada se retiró.

A Hermione le causó algo de gracia, sin pasar desapercibida por Draco, quien aún tecleando y sin despegar la vista del monitor, habló.

-Es la primera vez que una hermosa mujer viene concurridamente a mi oficina. Para Cindy es algo extraño no saber cómo tratarte. -

\- ¿Amoríos con tus secretarias, Sr. Malfoy? - Draco solo atinó a reírse profundamente.

-Para tu decepción, querida socia, la mujer con la que yo deseo estar no es sin más que la propietaria de un humilde establecimiento dedicado al servicio gastronómico. Pero ésta es muy cruel conmigo. –

\- Debiste haberle hecho algo terrible, entonces. – Bromeó, los ojos de Draco buscaron los suyos, alzando la vista desde donde se encontraba ella, conectándose.

-Puede que la haya besado una que otra vez, - Respondió, siguiéndole el juego- Pero, si te soy sincero… No me arrepiento de nada. -

Dicha confesión tuvo como efecto que la dulce castaña sintiera sus piernas flaquear, sintiéndolas como gelatina. El rubio, por su parte, tomó una de las pequeñas manos de la joven tirando suavemente de esta, sentándola sobre su regazo, recibiendo una mirada completamente atónita y nerviosa.

\- ¿De nada, Malfoy? -Rebatió.

-De nada, Granger. – Afirmó.

\- ¿Por qué? – Draco sonrió al sentir su ansiedad en la pregunta, su joven y adorada socia quería saber, y claro que se lo iba a dejar en claro en este preciso momento.

-Porque…- El llevó la mano que tenía sujeta hacia sus labios, besándole el dorso para después esparcir besitos tiernos ahora en sus muñecas, provocando que Hermione permaneciera quieta y sin decir ninguna palabra- Aunque sea por un pequeño instante, y sabiendo que ella huye de mí… ella fue mía. –

Un escalofrío enorme le recorrió la espina dorsal y sus tripas dieron un tirón ante tales palabras del joven empresario, y lo que más ensanchó la sonrisa de él, fue que se delató con un enorme y violento sonrojo a causa del pudor. Ella no podía mas que desviar la mirada un poco, ocultando una bochornosa sonrisa. Su sutil coqueteo había funcionado, pero con él no sabía como tomarlo. No pensó que el rubio fuera así de directo, haciéndole meya muy en el fondo.

-Eres incorregible, Malfoy. – El solo pudo reírse con ganas, haciendo su rostro hacia atrás. La buena señal era que ella no se había levantado de sus piernas, y muy en el fondo no quería que lo hiciera.

-Eso depende de la perspectiva donde la veas, Granger. Yo solo soy honesto contigo, y desde que nos conocimos te lo he dicho…-

Y con toda la delicadeza posible, la sentó encima de su escritorio, haciéndola soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. Situó cada una de sus manos en el hueco que había entre los brazos de la chica, inclinándose un poco más cerca de su rostro. Ella solo estaba embelesada, y para su mala suerte no quería reaccionar, se sentía obnubilada ante la imponente presencia de su rubio amigo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse lentamente, mientras que él solo se perdía en los ojos de la chica, intentando contener su lado estúpido y no echar a perder el territorio ya ganado con ella.

-… ¿Qué es lo que me has dicho, Draco? ...-

Era preciosa… Tan genuina, tan femenina, tan… Hermosa… que eso comenzó a turbarlo de miedo. Nunca se había encaprichado tanto con una mujer como lo hacía con ella, y tenerla frente a él le causaba una inquietud terrible. No la conocía del todo y ahora mismo quería tener todo de ella, sonaba ridículo si lo pensaba así, pero eso era lo que deseaba en estos instantes. Siempre fue seguro al momento de las conquistas, pero ella era una mujer completamente diferente, y eso le enloquecía con creces. Se imaginó en unos instantes que barría con una de sus manos todo lo que había en su escritorio y comenzaba a hacerla suya, para escucharla y sentirla… Pero descartó la idea inmediatamente, obviando el hecho de que la joven aún no había estado con nadie, y ardiendo en celos no quería si quiera pensar que alguien pudiese arrebatarle algo tan preciado como su pureza, cosa que lo terminó por desquiciar todavía más. Y acercando peligrosamente sus labios hasta el oído de la chica, susurró en voz grave y ronca.

-… Vas a ser completa e irrevocablemente mía, Hermione…-

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o qué decir.

Estaba sentada sobre la superficie del escritorio, sintiendo la respiración de Draco tan cerca de su cuello, que tenía miedo de soltar un suspiro y hacer que se desvaneciera como un sueño. Él se separó un instante para mirarla y sus ojos no podían dejar de ver sus orbes tan plateados, sintiéndose fuera de este mundo cada que lo miraba. No quería que él la tratara como una cualquiera, y sabía que no tenía la experiencia para complacer a su pasión, pero ella era tan ingenua, que no sabía que todo lo que le ocurría al joven rubio, era por su causa.

Perdiendo el miedo, ella alzó sus manos con lentitud, acariciando sus mejillas con mucha ternura, sin ser consciente del caos que estaba causando dentro del cuerpo del rubio. El tomó las manos de ella entra las suyas, mientras reclinaba su rostro hacia una de las manos de la chica, reconfortándose en las caricias que ella le daba, haciéndosele un gesto muy tierno por parte de él. Utilizando todo el autocontrol que jamás pensó que tendría, solo depositó un casto beso en la frente de la chica, haciéndola suspirar. Después, una de las masculinas manos se situó sobre el suave mentón de ella, acariciándola con delicadeza.

\- ¿Te parece si te invito a comer en cuanto terminemos nuestro recorrido? Puedes considerarlo como nuestra primera cita oficial. – Ella le sonrió, asintiendo algo apenada.

-Está bien, pero yo elijo donde ir ¿De acuerdo? – Respondió mientras era ayudada cortésmente a bajar del escritorio y dirigirse ambos hacia la puerta.

-Entendido, _preciosa_ -

.

Salieron, empezando a hacer un recorrido por todos los pisos posibles del edificio, mientras ella tomaba nota mental de cuántas máquinas iban a tener que se resurtidas. Él le hablaba con mucho entusiasmo, dejando ver un dejo de orgullo cada que se dirigía a la empresa, causándole una calidez enorme en el pecho, al parecer no era tan frívolo como ella pensaba. Mientras los jóvenes giraban hacia el área del departamento de costos e ingresos ensimismados en una tórrida platica de negocios, el Sr. Malfoy Padre venía junto con su asistente, quien se detuvo para poder observar la escena de su hijo.

Jamás había visto a su Dragón tan entusiasmado y de igual manera nervioso por el acercamiento de aquella fémina de belleza natural. Decidido, comenzó a seguirlos para hacer una entrada garrafal, y hacerse notar entre aquellos jóvenes.

\- ¡Dragón! Con razón no me respondes el celular - Bromeó Lucius, observando cómo los dos giraban a verlo mientras llegaba frente a éstos- Disculpen, ¿Interrumpí algo importante? -

Draco únicamente sintió cómo una de las venas de su frente saltó, no quería que su padre hostigara a la castaña, así que con toda la ironía del mundo respondió.

-Para nada, Padre. Estábamos solo pasando el rato en cada piso donde haya una máquina expendedora para que la Señorita Granger juegue naipes donde más le parezca- El rubio mayor ignoró el comentario de su hijo, centrándose en ella.

\- Así que usted es la señorita Granger… Si, Draco me ha contado todo de ti, querida- Al decir esto, la vio modular sorprendida, por lo cual soltó una ligera carcajada.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Malfoy. Su empresa es maravillosa. - Contestó, mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

-Al contrario, querida. Personalmente, déjame agradecerte por cambiar la bazofia de servicio que teníamos en nuestro servicio del comedor, creo que todos hemos ganado unos kilos extras-

-Descuida Padre, con un poco de ejercicio se bajan esos rollitos. Vamos, Granger, tenemos que continuar. - Comentó Draco algo mordaz, no quería que su padre le acaparara toda la atención de su… Si, SU castaña.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? No pensarás escapar tan rápido de mí, Dragón- Al decir esto, Lucius ofreció su brazo, viendo la cara de irritación de su hijo, sonriéndole divertido- Vamos Señorita Granger, ¿Ya ha comido? -

-Pues…- Al intentar comentarle que tendría una comida con su hijo, fue interrumpida abruptamente, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- ¡No se diga más! Vayamos por algo de comer, yo invito. Draco, por favor no te quedes…- Draco no pudo soportarlo más y dijo con voz demandante.

-Padre ¿Me disculpas un segundo? Granger, espera aquí, no tardamos - Ella únicamente asintió, observando cómo se perdían dentro de la primera oficina que notificó.

Mientras los caballeros entraban, Draco se giró hacia su padre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? -

\- La chica es hermosa, Draco. ¿Ya has hecho un avance? - Soltó de repente, logrando que su hijo lo mirara incrédulo y estallara en carcajadas de nervios-

\- ¿Qué? -

-Pareces un neanderthal estúpido cuando estás con ella, asegúrate de que nadie te la quite, pues sé que ve que también le interesas, nada de esas cosas de patanes. Hablo enserio, y vamos ya, nos debe de estar esperando-

En estos momentos… Draco estaba completamente orgulloso de que ese tiburón para las ventas fuese su progenitor.

* * *

 **Buenas noches!**

 **Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero el trabajo en la hotelería es muchísimo y si uno se va, todo se descuadra.**

 **Espero les guste este hermoso pedazo de fic, ya la castañita interactuó con el futuro suegro.**

 **¿Qué es lo que les gustaría ver para la próxima entrega?**

 **Gracias a todos por darle follow y sobre todo por seguirme, se les agradece de corazón.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**

 **Adiosiiiin**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **oOoVoOo**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
